Endless Night
by GreatOne
Summary: Han wakes up from carbonite after the events of ESB, and does not regain his eyesight
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Night**

Tatooine

Beginning of ROTJ

The bounty hunter Boushh slid up to the carbon frozen body of the smuggler. Quietly as possible, he released the switch and lowered the casing that held the encased form. Checking the controls, he pressed the switches. Humming began, and the carbonite melted from the agonized face of the Corellian. Han Solo slumped lifelessly to the ground. Boushh quickly bent down and turned the smuggler over, checking for life signs. The bounty hunter slumped in relief. Solo's eyes snapped open, and he coughed.

"Where am I?" a disoriented Solo asked. "I can't see!"

_Can't see?_ The hunter felt panic. _Why can't he see? The doctors said he would be ill, confused, nauseated. They did not mention his eyes!_

"You are in Jabba's Palace," the hunter whispered, trying to stay calm. The hunter deliberately did not answer Solo's question about his eyesight. "We must move quickly if we are to leave here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Who are you?"

The hunter removed his helmet. "Someone who loves you," Leia whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Still, Leia couldn't stop thinking, _why can't he see?_

"Leia!" Han gasped in relief, right before Jabba's laughter filled the room. "I know that laugh."

Bargaining with Jabba proved impossible, and the lovers were quickly torn apart. Han stumbled sightlessly through the halls, unaware that Lando Calrissian was one of the guards escorting him. The former administrator of Cloud City was also trembling with apprehension as he wondered, _Why can't Han see?_

Roughly, Han was thrown into a cell. Standing in a puddle of dank water, a roar filled the room. "Chewie!" Han cried out in relief as hairy arms enfolded him. "Careful pal, I can't see."

_My cub can't see? _Chewbacca the Wookiee did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Han sat slumped in the corner of the Skiff barge as the bedraggled group headed back to the _Falcon_. Amazingly enough, his rescue had been successful. Han was trembling with exhaustion, and not yet over the nausea brought on by his time in carbonite. He didn't know how he'd managed to knock Fett into the Sarlacc pit, but that moment had definitely felt good. He was less certain how he felt about his part in saving Lando, his so-called friend. If it weren't for Lando, Han felt he would never have needed rescuing from carbonite in the first place. And now he couldn't see. The thought of blindness made his heart race with fear. _It's temporary, _he told himself. _The doctors will fix me right up. I know it's just temporary._

He lifted his head slightly as someone sat next to him. A small hand took hold of his and squeezed his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked.

"Ok, I guess," Han lied.

Leia could hear Han's voice shaking, and despite the heat his fingers felt clammy. She was deeply worried about him.

The Corellian felt as she brushed her fingers through his hair and lean her head against his chest. He put his arm around the petite princess' waist. "What are you wearing?" he asked, feeling her bare skin against his hand.

Leia was glad he couldn't see her blushing. "Jabba has really poor taste in women's clothing," she answered glibly.

Han felt himself tense with anger, imagining what she must have gone through on his behalf. "I'm sorry," he rasped. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He probably would have, but he didn't have much time. I was just humiliated, but I'll live."

"I'm sorry," Han repeated, his head hanging down.

Leia had never seen Han like this before. She'd felt his heart pounding when she'd rested her head against him, and she knew he was truly frightened. Truthfully, Leia was frightened for him.

"Han?" Leia said slowly. "It will be all right. The doctors will be able to help your eyes."

Han raised his head and forced a lopsided grin on his face. "I know that, sweetheart. Hey, after this run of bad luck, things have gotta turn around for me, right?"

"Right, flyboy," Leia said with a laugh, then kissed his cheek.

* * *

Rebel Medical Frigate

Han had been undergoing test after test for two long days. He lay on a medical bed, resting and worrying after yet another drawn-out medical procedure. Han heard the door open, and instinctively turned his head toward the sound. A breeze brushed his face, and soft lips pressed briefly against his cheek.

"Hey, Han," Leia said softly. "How are you doing today?"

Han forced a smile he didn't feel, and struggled into a sitting position. "Like a laboratory experiment gone wrong. Why haven't the doctors figured anything out yet? What's the problem?" Han knew he was sounding whiny, and he hated himself for coming across as ungrateful.

"They're trying, Han, truly. You have to understand that there haven't been very many cases of humans surviving carbonite. Most of the victims either died, or when they were unfrozen are hopelessly insane," Leia told him, understanding his frustration. She was frustrated herself.

"Well, I guess ya didn't have to worry about the crazy part." Han tried smirking. "You always thought I was a nutcase before Bespin."

"Very funny, laserbrain," Leia teased back. She looked over to a tray, and noticed the food he had been brought was sitting untouched. "Why haven't you eaten?" she asked, her tone becoming serious.

"I'm not hungry." Han shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the lie. On the way back to base after Tatooine, Han had simply been too ill to eat, drinking only small amounts of water. It suddenly became clear to Leia the true reason for Han's reluctance to eat. He was afraid of spilling food and drink on himself, thus causing himself embarrassment.

"Han, I can help you," Leia said gently, hoping he wouldn't become defensive.

"I don't need help!" Han shot back.

Leia sighed. _Well, you know how stubborn he is. Good thing I can be just as strong-willed as he is! _The determined Princess brought the food tray to her side and picked up a soft dinner roll. "You can eat this easily enough," she informed him, taking his hand and placing the roll in his palm.

Han would have argued with her, but he realized with dismay how hungry he was. He complied with her order and ate the roll, taking extra care not to allow crumbs to fall on his chest. Leia watched him eat, feeling a rush of love and compassion, knowing how he hated being so helpless. Deciding to push her luck, she picked up a fork and picked up some of the stew, then held it near his lips. "I never thought I'd say this, but open your mouth, nerfherder."

Puzzled, Han turned his head toward her and started to ask, "What?", but he never got the word completed. Acting quickly, Leia pushed the stew into his mouth. Han's mouth closed and before he could formulate much of a response. Leia pulled the fork out and ordered him to chew and swallow. Frowning, and aware the only alternative was spitting it out, he obeyed.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Leia said with a laugh, picking up more stew on the fork.

"I don't want to be fed like a baby, Leia!" Han snapped, angry that she would trick him.

"You _are_ acting like a baby, so what is the difference?" Leia retorted. Han abruptly turned his head away from her, his face flushing with anger.

"Han Solo!" Leia said firmly. "If you do not turn your head back and eat this meal, I will tell the doctors to force-feed you intravenously. Is that what you'd prefer?" Leia realized she was starting to yell, and lowered her voice. "You _have _to eat!"

Han's face remained turned from her for several long, quiet seconds. He finally turned back to her and said in a defeated tone, "Fine. Feed me. It's not like I have much choice in anything, is there?"

The Princess felt her annoyance drain away. She blinked back tears and reached over, kissing his forehead. "It's just for a little while, Han," she reassured him quietly.

For the remainder of the meal, Han didn't speak. The only sound came from the clinking of the fork against the plate, and Leia's soft voice telling Han when she was holding another mouthful near his lips. When the meal was over, Leia pushed aside the cart. "Han, I need to tell you something important."

_Here it comes, _Han thought with dread. _She doesn't love you, and now she has to break it to you gently._

When he remained silent, Leia continued. "The Empire is building another Death Star."

That was _not _what Han had been expecting. "What!? Where is it?" The sullen silence of the meal was quickly forgotten as this terrible news sank in.

"It's above Endor," Leia continued. "We need to destroy it before it's completed." At this point, Leia paused briefly, uncertain how Han was going to handle the next part. "Luke and I have volunteered to go down to Endor with a team and take out the generator that's protecting the Death Star. Lando and Wedge are leading a squadron against the Battle Station itself."

"You can't be serious, Leia!" Han raised his voice. "That's too dangerous… you can't go!"

"Keep your voice down, Han," Leia said softly. "I _have_ to go. This is a vital mission that has to be done. The Emperor himself is going to be aboard the Station. If we succeed, we will win the war."

"I don't like it," Han argued. "I... I don't want to lose you." He knew he was fighting a lost cause. Leia would be going, with or without his blessing. If she died….

"You won't lose me, Han," Leia said with a smile, almost like she was reading his thoughts.

"Will you at least take Chewie with you?" Han asked. "I'll feel a whole lot better about this mission if you do."

"You'll have to be the one to ask him," Leia said. "He's being very protective of you right now."

Han smiled sheepishly. "I know… the big oaf. He thinks I can't manage without him. Don't you worry; I'll get him to go with you if I have to threaten to let loose a jar of Tatooine sand fleas in his mangy pelt."

* * *

Endor

The young rebel finished wrapping Leia's arm with a bandage as his attention was caught by a flash in the sky. Leia looked up at the exploding Death Star and smiled. Luke had made it off the Battle Station. Her brother was alive, and the Emperor was dead, and the objective the Princess had been aiming for most of her life was accomplished. She should have felt like cheering, but instead, a nagging fear kept tickling at the back of her neck. _How am I going to tell Han about my father?_ Leia worried. _The man responsible for his blindness is my father._ Her fears were temporarily pushed aside as celebrating Humans, Ewoks, and a certain large Wookiee caught the Princess up in their joy.

* * *

Later that evening, Leia embraced Luke as he entered the forest clearing. She stepped back and looked into his eyes - he seemed so tired and sad. "Luke, are you okay?" Leia asked. "What happened up there?"

"I'm fine, Leia," Luke answered, his voice weary. "It's a very long story. I'll tell you later."

Leia nodded. "I need to get up to the Medical Frigate. Is Lando back yet?"

"I saw the _Falcon_ in the landing area," Luke replied. "I still can't believe Han let Lando use his ship."

Leia smiled. "He wanted Lando to have the best chance possible against the Death Star. He's changed, Luke, and I believe he is going to stay with us. But I'm still so worried about him. He's scared, and too stubborn to admit it."

Luke returned his sister's smile. "Well, if he is still so stubborn, maybe he hasn't changed all that much. Let's go find Chewie and head up to the Frigate."

* * *

Leia walked with Luke into the wing of the Medical Frigate that housed Han Solo, with Chewie tagging behind them. The human doctor Leia recognized as the one that had been treating Han for the past three days stopped them before they could turn down the corridor. "Princess, I need to discuss something with you." The doctor looked at Luke and Chewie, as if he were undecided if he should speak in front of them.

"Please continue Dr. Bayliss," Leia stated. "Chewie is Han's oldest friend, and Luke is a close friend as well."

The doctor nodded. "We have run every test possible on Captain Solo," the doctor said quietly. "I'm afraid the news is not good."

Chewie let loose with a loud roar, and the doctor took a quick step backwards. Luke quickly put his hand on the Wookiee's arm. "Chewie, let the doctor continue. Please?"

Eyeing the huge Wookiee nervously, the doctor continued. "Captain Solo will not be able to see again, ever. I'm truly sorry."

Leia only dimly heard Chewie roar again, and felt her legs go weak. She leaned her hand against the wall for support, and managed to ask, "Why?"

"It's not his eyes, I'm afraid," the doctor explained. "It's the portion of his brain that accepts the information _from_ the eyes. That area of the brain has been damaged by the freezing process. It can't be repaired. I am truly sorry, but it could have been worse."

"How?" Leia asked with a gasp. "How could it possibly be worse?" She felt as if the room were spinning, and was vaguely aware of Luke putting his arm around her for support.

"All other portions of his brain are fine. The freezing could have, but did not, destroy those other areas. Areas that retain memory, speech, motor skills are all fine," the doctor stated. "Unfortunately, even implants to aid sight loss will not help him see."

Leia's heart was pounding, and tears were threatening, but she knew she couldn't break down. Not now, not when Han would need her strength. He would need love and support from all of them, and Leia was suddenly determined to give him all that, and more. "Does he know?" she whispered the question.

"Yes," the doctor said. "It is not my policy to keep the facts from my patients."

"How did he take it?" Luke asked finally finding his voice. This seemed so unreal. He could not imagine his outgoing, independent friend so permanently disabled.

"He just listened to me explain the facts," the doctor answered. "He didn't say one word until after I was finished talking, except to thank me for being honest with him. Then he asked to be left alone."

Leia turned toward a grief-stricken Chewie. "Chewie, can I please see Han first, alone?"

Chewie nodded and embraced Leia so tightly her ribs complained.

* * *

Leia knocked briefly, then entered Han's room when he didn't respond. Her stomach clenched when she saw him with his eyes wide open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. His face was pale and he didn't acknowledge her presence. "Han?" Leia whispered. When he still didn't respond, the Princess walked over to his still form, took his hand, and sat down on the side of his bed. "I love you, Han," Leia said, trying to keep the trembling from her voice.

"Really, Leia?" Han answered, his voice was toneless.

"How can you question that?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice steady.

"If you love me, prove it," he responded harshly.

"How, Han?" Leia asked, her throat tight. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to get me a blaster, and let me finish what Vader started," Han said bitterly, shutting his useless eyes.

"I won't do that - you know I won't," Leia responded sadly. _How is he going to react when he hears who my father was_? she worried. The Princess tried to lay her head against his chest, but he pushed her roughly away.

"Then you can leave. I don't want you here," Han spat out.

Leia sat up, unable to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I know you're upset," she tried to console him. "But you can't push me out of your life, Han. I refuse to leave."

"You know I'm _upset_?" Han gave a harsh laugh. "My life is over, your Highness. Finished! I have nothing left! I was a pilot, a damn good pilot, and nothing more. Now I'm ....worthless," he finished, saying the final word so softly Leia barely heard him.

"I love you Han. You're not worthless...."

"Get out of here!" Han screamed as he interrupted. "I _don't_ love you, so quit sayin' that to me! I hate you, Your Highness! I was just tryin' to see if a smuggler could bed a fancy princess, and you're no more important to me than the hundreds of other women I've had, so... get....lost!"

Han heard Leia gasp. "I told Luke that you'd changed. I guess I was wrong!" She turned and fled the room.

He hated himself more in that instant than he ever had before in his entire life.

* * *

Moments later, Chewie came storming into Han's room, furious. *How could you treat her like that? Do you have any idea how much time she spent looking for you when you were lost to us? She loves you, and you treat her like dirt! I would like to rip your arms out!* he roared.

Han didn't flinch from the Wookiee's wrath. "Go ahead if it makes you happy. Rip my arms out. I don't care."

Chewie's rage lessened at seeing Han's apathy, but the anger didn't completely leave. *She loves you,* he repeated.

"I care for her, too," Han admitted to his friend, unable to bring himself to say the word 'love.' "And that's why I ain't stickin' her with me. She has her entire life ahead of her, Chewie. I'll be nothin' more than a huge burden, a weight around her neck. She deserves happiness, and I can't give it to her. Not anymore."

*Why can't you let her make that decision, Cub?*

"'Cause I know her," Han said sadly. "She's loyal, pal. Too damn loyal. She won't leave me unless I make her hate me. She'll stick with me, and end up resenting and hating me eventually, anyway. It's better this way, ending it now, before I ruin her life."

*I think you are wrong, Han," Chewie woofed softly. *You are underestimating her.*

Han refused to discuss the matter further. He had made up his very stubborn Corellian mind, and Chewie knew only time, or circumstance, could change it.

* * *

Leia had fled the Medical Frigate, and gone to her quarters aboard the Mon Calamari cruiser. She lay curled up in the bed trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. Her swirling thoughts and emotions would not let sleep come.

A soft chime sounded. Leia sighed, got out of bed, put a robe on and answered the door. "Luke," she said slightly surprised. "What brings you here so late?"

"Can I come in?" Luke asked. "I know it's late."

"Never too late for you," Leia said with a smile. She stepped aside and let him in.

"Have a seat." She motioned to a chair pushed by a table, and sat down opposite him.

"You asked what happened aboard the Death Star," Luke began. "Do you still want to hear it?"

"Of course," Leia answered.

Luke proceeded to tell his sister, in great detail, about the fight aboard the Station, and the eventual outcome. He felt drained and relieved once he'd told her the entire story. "I still feel so guilty that I left you on Endor," Luke concluded. "I endangered the entire mission."

Leia had listened intently, never interrupting Luke's narration. Once he was done, she reached over the table and took his hand. "You did the right thing, Luke," Leia said fervently. "You have a good heart and your intentions are true. Never doubt yourself."

Luke squeezed Leia's fingers lightly. "Father turned back to the Light in the end, Leia. You need to know that."

Abruptly, Leia pulled her hand away. Avoiding Luke's eyes, she said, "I will never accept that .... _machine_ as my father. Look at what he did to us. He tortured me, he cut off your hand, and now Han will never see again because of _him."_

"I know the past can't be changed, Leia," her brother said quietly. "But I've forgiven Anakin Skywalker. Someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive him, also."

Leia stood up and walked over to her window. She watched Luke's reflection as he came up behind her. "Han told me he hated me," Leia said softly.

"Do you really believe he meant that?" Luke asked. "Or is this ordeal making him say things he doesn't truly mean?"

"He wants to push me away," she answered. "I don't think he hates me…yet,"

"Yet?"

"Once he finds out who my father is, he _will_ hate me," Leia answered. "And I won't blame him."

Luke put his hand on his sister's shoulder, and she turned into his embrace.

* * *

Four days later

Luke went to the Medical Frigate early in the morning, and Dr. Bayliss greeted the young Jedi. "Good morning, Luke. I need to discuss something with you before you see Captain Solo, since the Princess has not been around lately."

Luke was surprised the doctor wanted to talk to him, but he stopped and listened.

"First, other than Captain Solo's eyesight, he's in fine physical health," the doctor began. "He will need to be given some permanent quarters on another ship, or return to his own ship. I'm afraid we need the room for other patients."

"I think that can be easily arranged, Dr. Bayliss," Luke said. "Han will be more than happy to leave a medical ward, I can guarantee that."

"Also," the doctor added, "I believe Captain Solo should get follow-up care. He needs specialists who can train him to adapt to his new situation. And it wouldn't hurt if he had counseling sessions."

"That might be a more difficult request, doctor," Luke answered wryly. "I completely agree with you, but if I know Han, convincing him to accept help is going to be very hard."

"Perhaps between his Wookiee friend and you and the Princess, you can strong-arm him into accepting assistance," the doctor said with a small smile. "I hope for his sake he can be convinced."

Luke watched as the doctor walked away, and continued to Han's room. The Corellian was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed.

"Han?" Luke said softly, not wanting to startle his friend.

"Good morning, Luke," Han answered glumly. "Is it your turn to force-feed me breakfast?"

"Actually I'm here to take you to the _Falcon_, if you're ready to leave this cozy room," Luke joked. That got Han's attention.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "I can leave?"

"You'll have to shave and dress first, but yes, you can leave," Luke replied. He watched as Han's emotions play across his face. His long-time friend was all too happy to leave, but the idea of shaving and dressing threw him.

"Are my clothes here?" he asked cautiously.

Luke went over to the small closet and removed Han's cleaned clothing and boots. "Looks like everything is present and accounted for, Han."

Slowly, Han stood up and placed his hand on the wall, walking with extreme care toward Luke's voice. When he rounded the end of the bed, Luke took his arm. "First, let me shave you, and don't argue," Luke said in a clipped tone. The young Jedi knew he was being slightly hard on Han, but it was probably for the best he didn't allow space to argue. The strategy seemed to work, because Han allowed himself to be lead into the refresher and sat on a small chair while Luke shaved him. Once Han was shaved, Luke led him back into the room.

"Here are your pants," Luke instructed. "Sit on the edge of the bed, and I'll hand you your things so you can get dressed. Don't worry, I won't let you put something on backwards."

"Has anybody ever told you you're bossy, kid?" Han asked, feeling a bit peeved.

"Not really, but there's a first time for everything," Luke quipped back.

Keeping an eye on Han while he slowly dressed, Luke turned on his comlink. A soft whuffing came over the small speaker.

"Chewie, it's Luke. Don't come to the medical ward. I'm going to be bringing Han to the _Falcon_. They're letting him check out," Luke informed the Wookiee.

Luke heard a happy bark, and looked to Han for interpretation. "What did he say?"

"He said they're probably kicking me out on my sorry butt," Han replied.

Luke gave a laugh. "You're right, Chewie. Don't worry if we're not there right away. I'm going to take the scenic route. Luke out."

"Scenic route?" Han was suddenly suspicious. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," was Luke's cryptic reply.

* * *

Luke led Han to a shuttle and left the Medical Frigate behind. It had taken quite some time just to get to the shuttle area. Han had walked very slowly, and by the time they were seated in the shuttle, Luke could tell Han was drained, both physically and emotionally. "I can't get over how fast I get tired," Han complained. "That was just a short walk!"

"It's probably more mentally tiring than anything, Han," Luke explained. "Your mind is struggling to adjust to a new and difficult situation. It's putting a strain on you physically."

Han was quiet for a moment, feeling the vibration of the shuttle beneath his boots. "Was everyone staring at me?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't think anyone even noticed us, Han," Luke replied. People _had_ given them brief glances, but since they hadn't passed anyone they knew, Luke figured he wasn't lying to his friend.

"Where are we going?" Han finally asked.

"Down to Endor," Luke answered truthfully. "That's where the _Falcon_ is parked, Han."

"Is Leia there, too?" The fact that Leia hadn't come to visit him for the past four days hadn't gone unnoticed, even if he had been the cause of her absence.

"Last I checked, she was on the main battle cruiser," Luke answered. "She was pretty upset by what you said to her."

Han felt his face warm with shame, and didn't reply to Luke.

The shuttle landed in a clearing on Endor, and Luke guided Han outside. Han was surprised at the intense, earthy smells of the forest, and the sweet tang of pine needles. It was also a noisy place, with sounds of birds and wildlife surrounding them. The Corellian reflected that these were things he would've barely noticed if he had vision. His other senses seemed to be trying to take up the slack. "Is it safe here?" Han questioned.

Luke laughed and replied, "You're with a Jedi. You're safe, trust me."

"That's my line, kid," Han teased back. "No stealing."

They walked with Luke holding Han's elbow lightly, using the Force to push aside any sticks and rocks that might trip the Corellian. The few times Han stumbled, Luke's gentle use of the Force ensured Solo did not fall. After twenty minutes, Han finally complained. "How far did you land from the _Falcon_? Wasn't there any place closer?"

"We're not heading to the _Falcon._"

"What!? Where the hell are you leading me?" Han yelled at his friend. It flashed past his mind that perhaps Luke was so mad at him about Leia that he was going to kill him. But then wasn't that what he wanted… to die?

"We're here, Han," Luke announced with a grin.

"Where is 'here?'"

"Listen," Luke ordered him. Han stopped arguing and listened. Loud splashing water. They were close enough that he could feel the cool mist on his face.

"A waterfall?"

"Yes!" Luke gave a happy yelp. "A waterfall and a pool. We're going for a swim!"

"Have you lost your sandblasted mind, kid?" Han snapped. "I ain't going for no swim!"

"Yes, you are," Luke informed him. "You can either cooperate, or I'll throw you in with the Force, clothes, boots and all. Your choice." Luke began to remove his clothing, and placed them neatly on a nearby boulder. Han stood speechless and unmoving. He couldn't understand the motive behind his insane friend's behavior.

"You have one minute to start undressing, Han," Luke warned. "It's going to be a long walk to the _Falcon_ in wet boots."

"If you were standing closer, I swear I'd haul off and belt you, Skywalker!" Han ripped off his shirt and threw it in Luke's general direction. Luke only laughed and picked up Han's tossed clothing and folded them. Finally he was standing before Luke wearing only his shorts.

"I'm not wearing anything, Han," Luke said smirking. "No one is around for miles, and I promise I won't tell anyone we know how under-endowed you are compared to me."

"I ain't under-endowed!" Han growled, and slid off his shorts, nearly falling over in his haste. Luke only laughed harder. Then the Jedi reached over and grabbed Han's wrist tightly, pulling him quickly toward the pond. Using a Force-enhanced leap, Luke yelled "Jump!" and both men went careening into the clear water.

Han came up sputtering and wiping water from his face. "It's damn cold!"

"It only feels cold because the air is so much warmer," Luke gulped. "We'll get use to it."

"How'd you ever learn to swim? You grew up on a sandpit with no water."

"I taught myself back on Yavin," Luke explained. "I love swimming, probably _because_ I grew up on a sandpit. Come on; let's swim the length of the pond a couple of times." Luke tugged Han's arm in the direction he wanted to go, then started swimming. Giving an exasperated sigh, Han followed. After a couple of laps, Han was gasping for air, and Luke stopped, not wanting to send his friend back to the Medical Frigate. Chewie and Leia would kill him if he caused Han to have a relapse.

"Are you still mad at me?" Luke asked, after they had pulled themselves up on some shallow rocks.

"I'm not mad," Han answered. "Just confused. What's the purpose of all this?"

"Two reasons. The first reason is to show you that you are alive. Life can still be enjoyable, Han. You don't have to crawl into a corner and pull a blanket up over your head."

Ashamed, Han turned his face away. "I'm sorry for what I said to Leia. I was a real jerk."

"No kidding. You need to apologize to her, not me."

"I don't want her stuck with an invalid, Luke," Han said sadly. "I want her to be happy. She could be happy with you."

"In the first place, Han, you are _not _an invalid," Luke argued gently. "You're going to have to relearn a lot of things, but you can, and you will. You're not going to be a burden to anyone, believe me. And the second thing, Leia can't be happy with me, because she's my sister."

This announcement shocked Han. Luke waited for the information to sink in before he continued. "My Jedi Master Yoda told me this while I was training with him on Dagobah. Somehow, I think I knew it all along."

"Does Leia know?" Han managed to ask.

"Yes. I told her during the mission, five days ago. But there's more you need to know."

"More?" Han choked out. How could there be more? This was already mind-boggling.

"Leia's afraid once you find out this next part, you'll hate her," Luke warned. "She's spent days crying because of this fear."

Han felt himself grow cold, even though the air was very warm. "I won't hate her, Luke," he promised. "Just tell me."

Luke took a deep breath and continued. "I found out on Bespin, when I came to try and rescue you, that Darth Vader was my father."

It took a moment to sink in, but Han understood. "So, Vader is Leia's father." It wasn't a question. "She must be devastated." Han was feeling like a bigger heel with each passing minute. Leia had needed his support, and he'd pushed her away, told her he hated her. "I can't believe I said those things to her. She must hate me."

"Isn't that what you want, Han?" Luke questioned his friend gently. "For Leia to hate you?"

Han shook his head sadly. "No, kid. If I lost her, my life would truly be over."

Luke smiled and stood up. His faith in Han had been justified. "Let's get dressed and head back to the _Falcon_. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Tatooine

Letti the Hutt looked at the ruins of the sail barge that had belonged to his uncle, Jabba. He shook his great head, and rumbled to the bounty hunter, Dengar, "All that Jabba owned is mine. This is a very good thing. But humans cannot think they can get away with killing a Hutt. Find Solo and bring him to me. This time, he will die long before his friends can rescue him."

Dengar grinned. He would find Solo, all right. But it would be on his own terms, and in his own style. After all, this was personal.

* * *

Han woke up from his nap disoriented. He sat up too quickly, which made his head spin, trying to figure out where he was. Sleep had not been easy for him since 'waking' from carbonite. Most of the time, horrific nightmares tore him from sleep, and without eyesight, it was difficult to tell whether he was awake, or still asleep and dreaming. The familiar feel of the bed, and the smell of the room reassured him he was in his own cabin, and he sighed in relief. It annoyed him that he was so exhausted from such a small amount of exercise. He got up carefully and felt his way to the refresher.

Ten minutes later he made his way down the hall of the _Falcon_ as the smell of lunch made his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten breakfast, and when Luke finally got him to the _Falcon_, Han needed to rest far more than he needed to eat. Han heard voices. and listened closely. Leia was in the hold talking to Chewie. The fact she was onboard the _Falcon_ was a good sign, but Han was still afraid to face her after the nasty things he'd said to her. Taking a deep breath, and using his hand to guide himself, he entered the hold. The conversation between Chewie and Leia halted. "Hey, something smells good in here," Han said, forcing a cheery tone into his voice. "Must not be Leia doing the cooking." He waited, wondering if she was going to throw something at him.

"One of these days, Solo," Leia said in mock warning, "I'm going to cook a ten-course dinner, have Chewie hold you down, then stuff the entire thing down your gullet."

Chewie roared in laughter, and Han found himself laughing along. Leia stood up and hugged him tightly. "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern. "Luke told me what he made you do. I could have beaned a rock off his skull, I was so irritated at him."

"It was okay, Leia," Han soothed her. "It was Luke's strange way of trying to shake some sense into me."

"Did it work?"

"I think it might've," Han replied. "I ... I need to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have said those terrible things. I didn't mean any of it." He hesitated, then continued, uncertain how to express what he felt inside. "It's just so hard for me to accept ... the idea of not ever being able to see again, I can't explain....." He trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I forgive you, Han," Leia said softly. "I love you, and I'm never going to stop saying that, so you'd better get used to it."

Han gave a broad smile, feeling a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. "I love you, too, Leia." He'd finally said the words, and it was a wonderful feeling, freeing him from invisible bonds he didn't even know had been shackling him.

Leia felt a surge of joy. _He loves me! He said he loves me! _She pulled his neck down to kiss him deeply, only stopping when Chewie left the hold with an embarrassed grunt.

"Luke told me he discussed Vader with you," Leia tentatively began once they were alone. "It seems so impossible to imagine that monster is my father." Leia stopped. Even talking about Vader made her sick.

"Leia, we can't pick our relatives." Han hugged her tightly. "I would never, in a million years, blame you for things someone else has done."

"Thank you," she murmured into his chest. Leia could have wept with joy. The past days and nights fearing the worst vanished.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart." He could feel her trembling, and tightened his hold on her. "After everything you did for me, I'm the one who should be thanking you." Han's fingers lightly grazed her face as he found her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her again, slowly and softly. He continued to lightly explore her face with his touch, since it was the only way he could 'see' her. Leia felt her heart begin to race with desire at his tender caress. She wondered how this would change him as a lover, then mentally berated herself for having such selfish thoughts when he was struggling to accept his blindness, and still so depressed.

They held each other silently for long minutes. "Where'd Luke go?" Han finally asked, reluctantly breaking the mood.

"He had to talk to Lando and Wedge about a supply run. The battle took a lot out of us. We need time to regroup before the next phase."

"The next phase being...?"

"We're going to move to Coruscant as soon as possible," she declared. "Before some power-hungry warlord decides to become the next Emperor."

Han nodded. It made sense to make the next move a bold one, and declare the Rebels had won the war.

Chewie reentered the hold after he decided he had waited an appropriately discreet amount of time, and started to place dishes of food on the table. He looked at Han with concern in his blue eyes. The Wookiee knew Han was trying to act upbeat, but he knew his friend too well. Han's adjustment would be a long and difficult road for all of them. Leia noticed Chewie's worried expression, then took Han gently by the arm and guided him to the table.

Han forced a smile on his face. "Time to feed me again?"

"This is nerf steak and tubers," Leia said, trying to keep her voice light. "I think if I cut it up for you, you can try to eat it yourself." She immediately noticed the stricken look on his face. "Han," she said gently as possible, "You need to start learning this sometime. I'll be here to help you, and no one is going to laugh if you drop something."

"I'll try, Leia" he reluctantly agreed, as the Princess squeezed his arm reassuringly. The meal proceeded surprisingly well, with the worst incidents being his food dropping prematurely from his fork. After lifting the empty utensil to his mouth for the fourth time, Han gave a dramatic sigh. "Eating air sure cuts down on the calories. I'll probably lose a lotta weight with this new diet."

Leia and Chewie exchanged amused looks and Leia decided it was time to broach the next subject. "Han? Luke told me Dr. Bayliss strongly suggested you receive professional help coping with this."

The Corellian's jaw became clenched, and his face set in stubborn lines. "I ain't goin' to a head doctor. I ain't crazy!"

The Princess sighed. "No one is saying you're crazy, Han. The professionals I am talking about are people trained in helping you relearn certain things. Like eating in public, and reading raised letters for the sight impaired. There are lots of things you're going to need to learn and adjust to."

Chewie woofed his agreement with the Princess. "Please, Han," Leia pleaded. "At least try. For me?"

Han folded his hands in his lap trying to remain calm. "I don't wanna go out in public. People will stare at me."

"You'll want to go out eventually," Leia insisted. "Once you get your confidence back."

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll try, okay? But I'm only doing this for you."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. As long as he agreed, Leia didn't care about his reasons.

* * *

Nervous and edgy, Lando walked with Luke back to the _Falcon_. "I haven't seen Han since they told him he wasn't going to see again, Luke. This is all my fault. He's going to want to kill me, and I don't blame him."

"You're going to have to see him sometime," Luke answered. "You might as well get it over with."

Lando shook his head, and followed Luke up the ramp, watching as Leia came running up to her brother as he stepped inside, hugging him tightly. "He agreed to accept help, Luke," Leia said happily.

Luke smiled at his sister. "I guess you were right. He has changed." Turning to Lando, he asked, "Do you want to see him alone, or with us as backup?"

"No, Luke, I'll take my lumps without an audience, if you don't mind."

Both Luke and Leia laughed at Lando's pained expression, then walked down the ramp into the forest. After a few moments, Leia commented, "I don't hear any blaster shots or screams. Maybe Han and Chewie won't kill him after all."

"Did Han recover from his little adventure with me this morning?" Luke asked, smiling.

"Yes. He probably thinks you lost your mind somewhere on Dagobah."

Luke laughed, and then grew serious. "Did the two of you get a chance to talk about our father?"

"He isn't my father, Luke," Leia shot back hotly. She waited for Luke to argue the point, but he said nothing, so Leia continued. "When I tried to talk about it, all he said was it didn't matter, and that no one can choose who their parents are." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back

"See?" Luke said gently. "I told you Han wouldn't hate you for something you have no control over."

Leia stopped and looked at the tall trees. "We take our eyesight so much for granted. I can't even begin to imagine being blind."

"Han's a strong person," Luke told her. "It won't ever be easy, but he'll survive."

* * *

Lando entered the _Falcon's_ hold, and stopped when he saw Han sitting at the table while Chewie cleared dishes.

"Hi, Han," Lando said nervously, watching Chewie carefully. _Please don't rip my arms off_, he silently begged.

"Lando," Han stated flatly. Chewie gave a soft grunt, and stood next to his partner, as if he thought he might have to protect Han from Calrissian. Or maybe it was the other way around.

Lando shifted from one foot to the other before continuing. "I brought the _Falcon_ back in one piece."

"You ripped the dish antenna off, too," Han snapped.

"I'll fix it, I swear," Lando promised.

"You can bet you'll fix it," Han groused.

"Han…" Lando tried to find the right words, but it was so difficult. "I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. If you want to, you can take your best shot at me, right now. I won't move an inch. I deserve it."

"Are you talking about a blaster shot, or my fist?"

"Uh...well, shooting me would really wreck my outfit, Han," Lando said worriedly.

Han snorted and Chewie gave a howl of laughter. Lando felt a rush of relief. Han may still be mad at him, but at least it didn't appear his life was in immediate danger. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and smiled as Luke and Leia entered.

"I see you still have all your limbs, Lando," Luke joked.

"Don't think I wasn't concerned about it!" Calrissian shot back.

"We'd better get going," Luke told him. "Wedge is waiting for us to take off."

"Be careful, Luke," Leia said as she gave her brother a hug.

"Always."

* * *

Late that night.

Leia woke to Han's screaming. Sitting up quickly, she shook off her own fear and grabbed him by his upper arms. "Han!" Leia yelled over his screams of terror. "Wake up!" She shook him as hard as she could. His sightless eyes snapped open and his screams became gasps. "Han? Are you awake?" Leia's voice was shaking. "Say something!"

He hunched forward and put his hands to his face. "I'm sorry, Leia," Han rasped, his breath coming in ragged gulps. "You don't need to deal with this. You don't need me."

"Let's not start this again, Han," Leia softly admonished. "I have nightmares too, you know."

"I wish I could see you," he said, his body trembling from the after-effects of the nightmare. "I want to look into your beautiful brown eyes, and I never will again."

Leia could see he was struggling to keep from crying. A lump formed in her throat and she lay down beside him, taking him into her arms. Softly stroking his head, she whispered, "You can cry, you know. It's allowed."

Han turned toward Leia and allowed the tears to come while she gently soothed him until sleep once again claimed them.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ arrived on the huge Mon Calamari cruiser the next morning, with Chewie piloting and Leia sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Han sat quietly in the navigator's chair, chewing his lip. It made him physically ill to think he would never fly his beloved ship again. After docking, Leia turned around and noticed the expression of grief on Han's face. She didn't need the Force to know exactly what he was thinking. Leia would not try to offer him sympathy; he would only get upset and regard it as pity. Luke had it pretty much correct - they would all need to try and treat him as normally as possible. "Your appointment with Dr. Deckat is in less than one hour. We don't have much time to get to her office."

"Doctor?" Han inquired with annoyance. "You told me she was a therapist. Someone who's gonna to help me learn how to do things without sight. Why is she a doctor?"

Leia held her patience with some effort. "She is also a Doctor of Psychology. The Rebellion was lucky to have her. Her work with the pilots and ground troops has been invaluable."

"I'm not keeping this appointment," Han said sullenly. "I ain't havin' no doctor ask me about my feelings."

"You _are _keeping this appointment, Solo!" she snapped at him. "Or I swear I'll have Chewie carry you the entire way through this ship! Is that clear?" Chewie roared his agreement with the Princess, and Han's face flushed with anger.

He stood up and shouted back, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Your Royalness? I can imagine you always wanted to treat me like a servant, and ya ain't wasting your opportunity!"

Furious, Leia stood and jabbed Han in the chest with a sharp fingernail. "How _dare_ you accuse me of treating you like a servant? You're the one who seems to be enjoying this little 'poor helpless me' routine! I'm the one trying to help you get your independence back, or are you too ignorant to understand this?"

Han opened his mouth to reply, but Leia wasn't finished. "If you want to sit on your rear and rail against the fates, feel free!" With that, Leia pushed past the shocked smuggler and stormed out of the ship.

Silence filled the cockpit. Han listened as Chewie finished checking the shutdown procedures. After long minutes, Han finally spoke. "Chewie? Can you take me to this stupid doctor? I guess keeping one appointment won't kill me."

Chewie shook his shaggy head in exasperation. *Of course I will take you, Han. And after your appointment, you will need to do some serious crawling to get back into the Princess' good graces.*

Han sighed. He hated it when the Wookiee was right.

* * *

Chewie led his friend through the halls of the battle cruiser, silently snarling at anyone who dared to openly stare for too long a moment at the blind Corellian. A few of the pilots knew Han, and greeted him cheerfully but cautiously, not knowing quite what to say to him. The ex-smuggler would smile and thank them for welcoming him back, but his insides felt like knots. Having so many strangers and acquaintances see him like this was a new ordeal, and he found himself wishing Leia was with him to act as an additional buffer. They finally reached the office of Dr. Deckat, and Chewie pushed the buzzer. Han heard, and felt, the door open.

"Captain Solo?" a human female voice said. "And this must be Chewbacca. I've heard a great deal about both of you."

Chewie whuffed his greeting at the pleasant-looking middle-aged woman, and Han automatically fell into his routine of Chewie's interpreter. "He says don't believe half of what you hear."

Dr. Deckat gave a pleasant laugh. "This is going to be a three hour appointment, Chewbacca. You are welcome to wait in the lobby, but you probably would be more comfortable just returning when Captain Solo's appointment is completed. I promise to take good care of him."

Chewie growled his agreement. *Han, behave yourself and be nice. I will return in three hours.* And before Han could object, the Wookiee turned and left.

_Three hours!_ Han thought, feeling slightly panicked. "Leia didn't mention the appointment was going to last so long," he tried to say casually.

"I realize that sounds like a long time, Captain, but we have a lot to do and you will be surprised how fast the time will go," Dr. Deckat said in a very professional tone. "Come in."

Han put his hand out to locate the door frame, and moved slowly into the doctor's office. "You won't take offense if I guide you to a chair?" the doctor inquired.

"Not at all, doc," Han replied. "I'm kinda new to this blind business."

She chuckled softly and led him to a chair, then sat down opposite her new patient, sizing him up. Han Solo was a nice-looking man, and it was already obvious that he was the type to cover up his fears with jokes or sarcasm. He may allow the doctor to teach him, but it would take much longer to get him to trust her and express his feelings in a counseling session. Dr. Deckat had a great deal of patience She would simply wait until he opened up to her.

"So tell me Captain, can you see anything?' she asked. "Or is it total blackness?"

Han shifted in his chair. "Please don't call me Captain. Just Han. I'm not a captain anymore."

"All right, Han."

"I can see shades of grays, shadows," he answered. "It's like trying to look through a dense fog, with nothin' having any substance or definition. It's kinda hard to describe."

"You described it quite well," she encouraged him. "Do you ever see lights?"

"Flashes, sometimes," Han admitted. "Dr. Bayliss told me that was 'cause not all the brain cells that accept the information from my eyes died. Apparently, a few surviving cells keep trying to work."

"Can you tell me about the experience in carbonite?" she gently prodded.

"No!" Han snapped, instantly feeling hostile. "I ain't talking to you about that."

"That's fine, Han," she said calmly. Han heard the doctor get up and walk across the room, then return to his side. "Can you stand up a moment?"

Wondering what she was about to do, he stood up. The doctor took his hand and placed a small square metal object in his palm. Han could tell it had a clip on one side, and controls on the other. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"A sensor," the doctor explained. "It's adjusted to your height, and fastens to your belt at your waist. It can be set to either vibrate, or give an audible signal."

"Signal?"

"Basically, it tells you if there is an object in front of you as you are walking. It will tell you if you are about to trip over something, or hit your head on a low hanging obstacle. Ages ago, people used to employ a stick or cane. This is much better. Once you practice with it for a while, you'll be able to get around surprisingly well, and without assistance."

"Oh."

"This is going to be today's lesson," the doctor stated. "Let me show you how to put it on, and we'll get started."

* * *

Three hours later, a tired but happy Han heard the office buzzer sound. By the end of the session with Dr. Deckat, he had successfully navigated his way around the office and lobby without assistance. The doctor had changed the office furniture arrangement several times, and still he hadn't crashed into anything. Han expected that the buzzer would be Chewie, since he strongly suspected Leia was still angry at him. It seemed that he'd been doing nothing but apologizing to her since his rescue. Therefore, Han was pleasantly surprised to hear Leia's voice speaking to the doctor.

"Dr. Deckat, it's good to see you again," Leia said.

"It's nice to see you again also, Leia," the doctor responded.

"Has Han been giving you much trouble?"

Dr. Deckat laughed. "No, actually, he's been more cooperative than I thought he would be, given the warnings."

"Hey," Han objected. "Just 'cause I can't see doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"I'll take him off your hands now, doctor," Leia said with a smile. "He'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

"Then I'll see you both tomorrow," the doctor replied. "Have a nice day, Han."

"Thanks," Han mumbled as he allowed Leia to lead him out the door.

After they had walked a short distance, Leia asked, "Was it as bad as you thought?"

"No," he admitted, subdued. "She's kinda nice. And I think she can help me."

"No, really?" Leia shot back sarcastically. "And here I just wanted to torture you."

"Okay, Princess." Han sighed. "You were right, and I was wrong. Again. Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Where are we going now?" Han asked.

"General Rieekan and the others would like to see you. And don't you dare start another fight with me right now," she added as a warning.

"Fine," Han grumbled under his breath. _Why_ they wanted to see him was beyond his comprehension. He'd never officially joined the Rebellion, and now that he was willing, he was unable to be of any help. They continued down several corridors, until finally entering a large conference room. The room held nearly a dozen high-ranking Alliance Officials, and when the Princess and the ex-smuggler entered the room, they all stopped talking. Han felt acutely self-conscious, but Leia guided him to a chair and sat down next to him as if being seen with Han and holding his hand was a perfectly normal, everyday occurrence.

"It's certainly good to see you again, Solo," General Rieekan said in greeting. "The Rebellion has missed your assistance."

"Even if your assistance always was costly," General Madine murmured under his breath.

Someone gave a discreet cough, and Mon Mothma quickly added, "Welcome back, Captain Solo."

"Thanks," Han said with a shrug.

"You're probably wondering why we asked Leia to bring you to this meeting," Rieekan said.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Has Leia told you we're moving to Coruscant next week?"

"She told me it was gonna be soon, but next week?" Han replied, surprised. "That's quick."

"Once we're there, we would like to establish ties with as many former dissidents as possible," Mon Mothma continued. "We would like to know if you would be our liaison with any smugglers that would like to assist us in establishing the New Republic. They could start fresh, with a clean slate, since the New Republic has no intentions of putting such high taxes on shippers that the Empire did. We hope free trade will greatly reduce the need to smuggle."

Han sat still, realizing that everyone in the room was looking at him, wondering what his response would be. "I'm not sure my former colleagues will listen to me. They might consider me a traitor, looking for a way to help the New Republic trap them."

"That's possible," Rieekan said truthfully. "But we think you're our best bet for establishing contacts with them."

"I'm not sure I can, since I can't... um ..see," Han mumbled, feeling his face flush.

"I don't believe your lack of eyesight will hurt your chances," Mon Mothma said. "Actually, it might help."

"Help?" Han asked, incredulous.

"The word will spread fast that you can't see, Solo," Rieekan explained. "Your former colleagues might decide to meet with you just to size up the situation themselves."

"You mean gawk at me?" Han snapped. He felt Leia give his boot a kick under the table.

"People are curious," Rieekan admitted. "You don't have to decide today, but at least give it some consideration, okay?"

Han fidgeted for a moment. "Fine, I'll think about it."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Coruscant

The Rebel Fleet, now called The New Republic Fleet, gathered above the city-wide planet of Coruscant. All personnel and officials were going down to the surface, a few at a time, under heavy escort. Han and Leia had been sent down several days ago, and Leia had located an appropriate apartment for them.

Han was sitting on the side of the bed, listening as Leia unpacked clothing. "Don't you think your hot-shot New Republic friends are going to disapprove of you sharing your apartment with me?"

"I don't really care what they think, Han." Leia answered him as she hung some of his shirts in the closet. "My personal life is none of their business."

"I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart. But people are still gonna talk."

"Let them," she replied. "We're famous now, so it's something we need to get used to."

"_You're _famous, Princess." Han smirked. "I'm only famous by association."

"Speaking of associations," Leia smoothly changed the topic, "Have you decided what to do about Rieekan's request?"

Han sighed. "Leia, smugglers are smugglers because they like the risk and the reward. Take that away, and you're takin' their fun away. Not to mention big payouts. Being an honest shipper might involve less risk of death, but the thrill is gone."

"So you don't think any of them will want to work with the New Republic?"

"A few might, but not many," Han informed her. "I just don't know if it's gonna to be worth the effort."

Leia went up to Han and pushed him on his back and lay down on her side, facing him. "You could start by contacting those you _think _might help us. Maybe if you could convince a few to start working for us, more smugglers might decide to give it a try."

Han grinned, and said to her in a husky voice, "Maybe first _I_ need some convincing."

"Fine, but if I'm providing you with the thrill, you better be prepared to give the big payout."

* * *

Ord Mantell

Dengar the bounty hunter watched the holovids as they showed the arrival of the victorious New Republic heroes on Coruscant. He sat forward when he saw the cameras focus on the beautiful Princess Leia Organa holding the hand of a tall, very familiar looking man. _Han Solo!_ Dengar trembled with rage. The smuggler always landed on his feet, and Dengar hated Solo for his talents, looks, and the beautiful women that always seemed to be hanging on his arm. Then he heard the perky news announcer inform the galaxy, _"..and the constant companion these days for the lovely New Republic Leader, Princess Leia Organa, is a former smuggler by the name of Han Solo. Solo has recently survived carbonite freezing, but on a sad footnote, he has permanently lost his eyesight because of the freezing process."_

Dengar sat back in his chair. A slow, wicked smile formed on his face. _Blind!_ His hated enemy was blind! This opened up endless possibilities for his revenge plans. Dengar couldn't wait to decide which way he was going to destroy Solo.

* * *

Coruscant

One Week Later

The door chime to Han and Leia's apartment rang, and Han called from the kitchen, "Chewie, will you get that please?" His partner gave an affirmative bark and answered the ornate double doors. Lando stood grinning at him.

"Hey, furball!" Lando said affectionately. "Where's that lazy Corellian?"

"Lazy? _LAZY_?" Han yelled from the kitchen. "Come over here and say that!" Han walked into the large living area holding a cup of caf, and stopped a short distance in front of Calrissian.

Lando was truly impressed by the ease with which his friend made his way around the apartment, especially considering only little over a month had passed since Han had lost his sight. He also admired how diligently the Corellian had been working with Dr. Deckat. "Why have you decided to grace my presence, Calrissian?"

The Baron got right to the point. "I'm going to the gym to work out, and I want you to come with me."

Han frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I don't think Leia would appreciate it if you let yourself get fat and flabby." Lando grinned. "Do you want to start looking like a Hutt?"

"I do _not_ look like a Hutt!"

"Not yet."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Han shot back.

"Come on, Han," Lando wheedled. "You need to get out today, and I need to talk to you. We can get both done at once."

Chewie woofed his agreement, and Han groaned. "I know when I'm outvoted. Let me go and get a sweatsuit."

An hour later, Han was on his back lifting weights while Lando trotted on a treadmill. Han lowered the bar he was hoisting and decided to ask, since Lando had not been talkative since their arrival at the gym. "Ok, Lando, what do you need to discuss with me?" He heard Lando stop running and walk over to him. Han sat up, carefully avoiding the bar resting on its holders.

Lando took a deep breath. "I've been wondering what you've decided about contacting smugglers for the New Republic."

"I haven't decided," Han answered. "Did Leia ask you to pressure me?"

"No," Lando replied quickly. Probably too quickly. "I've actually been talking to Chewie and I have an idea, if you'll hear me out."

"I'm listening," Han said with a smirk. "I have a hard time lately stomping out of a room in righteous protest. Falling flat on my face takes away from the dramatic exit scene."

Lando laughed and shook his head fondly. "This is my idea - Chewie and I can do the preliminary contacts with smugglers. When - and if - we find that some of them are interested, we make arrangements for you to meet with them on neutral turf. I think that way everybody is safer, and feels more at ease. What do you think?"

"Safer?" Han questioned harshly. "You mean safer for _me_?"

"Safer for everyone, Han," Lando replied, trying to soothe Han's fragile ego. "And yes, for you too."

"Why can't you meet with them as long as you're the one doing the leg-work to begin with?" Han asked trying to decide how hard to make this for Lando.

"They always liked you better than me, Han," Lando admitted honestly. "And I think the New Republic High Command is right - the smugglers will want to see you personally."

Han sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Tell Leia she wins, I'll do it. And I suppose you'll want to use the _Falcon_, too?"

"I guess the High Command will get me a ship if I ask them for one," Lando said, trying to sound pitiful.

"Just use her, okay?" Han snapped. "I suppose letting you fly her is better than letting her rust away."

"Thanks, Han," Lando replied, not at all sure about the 'compliment' Han had just paid him. "I'll take real good care of her for you."

Han frowned and threw the towel he had around his neck in Lando's direction, feeling a certain degree of satisfaction when he heard Lando give a muffled yelp as it hit him squarely in the face.

* * *

Leia waited in the large hanger for Luke to depart from his X-Wing with a huge smile on her face. It had been a month since she had seen her brother, and she had missed him. Brother and sister ran to each other and hugged tightly. "Luke," she said happily, "It's so good to see you again!"

"The New Republic has been keeping me pretty busy with assignments, Leia," Luke explained. "Since Endor, it seems I've hardly had time to breathe."

"Things are crazy around here, too," Leia agreed, taking Luke's arm and walking with him to her apartment.

"How are you doing, Leia?"

"I'm fine, just tired," his sister answered. "But it's a good tired."

"Where's Han?"

"Chewie told me he's with Lando, at the gym," Leia answered, waiting for Luke's reaction.

"The gym?" Luke did not disappoint her. "With Lando?"

Leia laughed. "Lando got back about three days ago, and he told Han if he didn't go to the gym with him and work-out, Han would start looking like Jabba!"

"Ah." Luke nodded in understanding. "Appealed to his male ego?"

"Afraid so. I put Lando up to it, and I'm glad Han agreed to go. Exercise is good for his mental health."

"And how is that coming?" Luke inquired carefully.

"He has good days, and some bad days, when he's really down. On bad days I can barely get him out of bed," Leia replied, her smile fading. "But Dr. Deckat told me that's to be expected. He is really doing well with his learning sessions with her, I just wish he would talk to her about his feelings."

"This is Han we're talking about, Leia," Luke told her gently as they entered the lift to Leia's apartment. "He's spent his entire life building walls around his feelings. Talking to a counselor isn't something that's going to come easily for him."

"I know, Luke," she replied. "It would help him if he would, though." After exiting the elevator, they walked the rest of the way in silence to Leia's apartment. When they were inside, Leia asked, "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"A sandwich and juice would taste good. Leia, there's something else I need to discuss with you," he added as he watched her prepare lunch.

Leia looked up and waited. "I want to start training you as a Jedi, Leia," Luke said tentatively.

Leia frowned and put down the knife she was using. "I don't know, Luke," she replied slowly. "I don't know if I have the time, or even the talent that you possess."

"You have the talent, sister," Luke responded. "The Force is strong in our family."

"That's what I am worried about," his sister answered quickly.

Luke understood Leia's concerns. She still had a long way to go with accepting Anakin Skywalker as her father. "I believe in your goodness, Leia," Luke told her earnestly. "And I believe it's my destiny to reestablish the Jedi. I need to start with you." When she still looked doubtful, Luke added, "The Force would help your work as a politician. And you would be able to better protect yourself, and Han."

"That's a cheap shot, brother," Leia fired back. "Appealing to my sense of duty and love for Han."

"Maybe," Luke agreed with a grin. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did." Leia sighed. "I'll train as a Jedi."

* * *

Coruscant

Two months later

Luke was parrying Leia with lightsabers in a large empty room while Han sat on the floor in a corner, leaning against the wall. The flash and hiss of lightsabers filled the room, while both siblings concentrated on Force-inspired moves. Luke finally stepped back and turned off his saber. "You're doing great, Leia," he encouraged her with a smile. "This is really coming naturally to you. I told you it would."

"Thanks," Leia replied, wiping sweat off her forehead. "All this training sure is making me get in good shape."

"Just don't cut off anything important, Luke," Han called over. "Like her head."

"At least my head is important, laserbrain," Leia yelled back to him. "I think yours might be expendable."

"We both know which part of me you think isn't expendable, sweetheart," Han shot back with a smirk.

Leia rolled her eyes as Luke burst into laughter. He was glad to see his friend return to his teasing ways -- as far as Luke was concerned, it was a good sign. Leia had confided in him that Han's nightmares were becoming less frequent with the passing weeks, and the days he was depressed fewer, and further apart.

"Let's go eat lunch," Luke suggested. "There is this really good cafe Wedge told me about, and I want to try it."

Inwardly, Han cringed. He still hated eating in public, even though he had gone out with Leia several times. Both times, Han had insisted he sit at a table facing a wall so others could not watch him. He still felt very self-conscious about the minor problems he had with eating. Luke noticed Han's reaction, but before Han could protest, Leia told Luke, "That's a good idea. But first we both need a quick shower."

Leia headed off to the women's refresher while Luke walked over to Han. "Do you want to wait here, or come with me in the locker room?" Luke asked

Han shrugged. "I'll wait here. You won't be long." After Luke left, Han wandered around the edge of the large room, idly running his fingers across the smooth walls. His thoughts focused on Leia, and how much he loved her. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but his insecurities held him back. She deserved so much better than a blind ex-smuggler. People would say she married him out of pity, and he married her for the financial security. Besides which, Solo was worried that he would be a political liability to her future career.

Han also found himself missing Chewie. Lando and Chewie had left about a month ago to try and make the initial contacts with smugglers interested in becoming legitimate shippers. It had been hard on Han to say goodbye to Chewie at the docking area, and it bothered him to think that Lando was now piloting the _Falcon_. The reports that the pair had been sending back to Coruscant indicated they were not having much success convincing smugglers to become legitimate. Han wasn't at all surprised by this information. He sincerely doubted he would have met with anyone attempting to convert him if he were still in the smuggling business.

Lost in his musings, he was startled when, without warning, a sharp edge of a blaster stuck in his neck. Han froze.

"Make one move Solo, and I'll kill you," a raspy voice whispered. "And then I'll kill your pretty Princess."

Han remained still. "Who are you?" he asked quietly, trying to keep fear out of his voice. He wished he had his blaster with him. Lando and Chewie had taken him a few times to a target practice facility, but Han still didn't feel comfortable enough with his skill level at this point to wear it regularly. He had genuine fears about getting into a difficult situation, and accidentally killing an innocent bystander.

"What? You don't remember me?" the voice asked sarcastically. "We were such _good_ friends, Solo. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Dengar. Now do you remember me?"

Han felt his heart drop to his boots. _Dengar_. His old enemy turned bounty hunter. "I remember you," Han said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's a good boy, Solo," Dengar hissed. "Walk in front of me, and don't try anything, or you die."

Han felt the hunter remove his comlink from his belt and toss it on the floor. Then he was given a hard push and stumbled quickly in the direction he was pointed. Han tried to keep track of the direction they were headed, but Dengar prodded him in the back with his blaster, down a corridor he had never been down. A door swished open, and the outside breeze ruffled the Corellian's hair. His fear level made a huge leap upward. The outside walkways of Coruscant were a deadly place for a sightless man, dropping thousands of feet down to the bottom levels. Han kept his voice steady and said, "If you're planning on collecting a bounty, there won't be much left of me to identify if you have to scrape the pieces off the bottom of Coruscant."

Dengar only gave a wicked laugh, struck Han across the back of his head with the butt of his blaster, laughing harder as the unconscious Corellian dropped to the sidewalk. Dengar quickly dragged his victim into his waiting air speeder and headed for his destination - the lowest levels of Coruscant.

* * *

Leia came out of the refresher, her braided hair still damp. She looked around the empty room and gave a mental shrug. Han was probably in the men's locker room with Luke, she reasoned. A small glint of metal caught her eye, and she walked across the room to see what it was. A comlink. Puzzled, she picked it up. It was Han's comlink. Perhaps he had dropped it. Leia turned as Luke came out of the men's locker room, and walked toward her. "Luke?" she asked, feeling a sudden sense of unease. "Is Han with you?"

"No, he said he'd wait here," Luke replied, frowning. "What are you holding?"

"Han's comlink." Her pulse quickened. "Something's wrong."

"Don't panic," Luke said, trying to keep his sister calm. "Maybe he just didn't want to go eat in a restaurant. He's still uncomfortable eating in public."

"No, he wouldn't just leave without saying anything," Leia argued quickly. "He's never walked out in public alone, either."

"Stay calm, Leia," Luke admonished his sister. "I'll try using the Force to locate him." Luke immediately shut his eyes and reached outward for his friend's unique Force-signature. He could only locate a weak, unaware signal. He opened his eyes to look directly at his sister's worried face. "Something is definitely wrong," he concurred.

* * *

Dengar's airspeeder descended quickly but could only go so far down, and Dengar intended to go much, much further down. Once he had landed at the lowest possible point, he pressed a signal button. A door opened and two gaunt, rag-covered Gamorreans stumbled out of the hatchway, shielding their eyes from the unaccustomed brightness of the outside world. Dengar quickly signaled his new employees to drag Solo into the lift. From that point, each level they went down was darker and dirtier. They needed to switch lifts several times, and finally used broken metal stairways to reach one of the bottom-most levels. Once there, the Gamorreans deposited their limp burden. Dengar removed a few credit chips and handed them each their payment. The Gamorreans quickly left the scene.

When Han regained consciousness he was sure that someone was beating on his head with a hydrospanner. Groaning, he sat up and felt the large blood-caked lump at the back of his skull. "Have a nice nap?" Dengar chortled.

Han winced at the sound of Dengar's voice. "Where are we?" he rasped through his dry throat. The place was damp, cold, and smelled rancid, with noisy pipes clanging in the distance. He knew he was not on a ship.

"We are in the charming underbelly of Coruscant, my _friend._ A real tourist destination." Dengar smirked. "It's here where my little game is to begin."

"Game?" Han asked warily.

"I have been hired to bring you to Jabba's relatives for revenge," Dengar supplied. "I may just do that, if you survive entertaining me."

Han didn't answer. He knew Dengar was all too eager to provide him with details, so he sat and waited, feeling his heart pounding in his ears. "My little game is a game of chase, with you as the prey and me as the hunter," Dengar continued gleefully. "I will give you a half an hour head-start, and then I come after you. When I catch you, I promise I won't kill you, only incapacitate you and take you to Tatooine for the reward."

"What if I won't play your game, Dengar?" Han spat. "Either way I end up back at the Hutt's playground."

"If you refuse to play, I will leave you here to rot," Dengar growled. "And then I will go after your woman. What I do to her won't be pretty."

Han tried to keep himself calm, knowing full well Dengar wasn't bluffing, and Leia meant more to him than his life. "When does this half hour start?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"Right now, Solo," Dengar said darkly. "And by the way, I destroyed that cute little sensor that you had on your belt. I don't want to make this too easy for you."

"You're all heart," Solo growled. Han struggled to his feet and stumbled his way down the dank, slippery corridor. Dengar's laughter echoed after him for a long way.

* * *

Leia was biting her fingernails nervously as she followed her brother out of Rieekan's office. They had run the entire way to report what they believed was Han's kidnapping. General Rieekan had remarked the evidence was fairly thin, but he had dispatched Security nevertheless. "Do you think Security will find anything?" Leia asked her brother.

"Probably not," Luke reluctantly admitted. "Coruscant is too big. We are going to have to find him ourselves."

"How? If security can't find him, we don't have a chance."

"We have more than a chance, Leia," her brother reassured her. "We have the Force."

"Can you sense anything? Is he even on the planet anymore?"

"He's here, Leia," Luke answered with a faraway look. "I wish I had more training. All I can tell right now, is that he is down."

"Down?"

"Whoever took him, has gone down to the lower levels of the planet," Luke replied.

Leia felt ill. She knew the stories of the kind of beings that lived far below. Living was a generous word. Surviving was more accurate. If Han was down there, he was in a lot of trouble. Leia leaned against a wall and shut her eyes. "I can't let him die down there, Luke," she whispered. "I love him."

"We need to start making our way down as quickly as possible," Luke informed her. "The closer I can get to him, the better I'll be able to track his exact whereabouts."

They began their descent .

* * *

Han couldn't tell how much time had passed since he left Dengar. He'd been moving as swiftly as he could, given his circumstances. He had tripped and fallen over trash and unknown obstacles so many times already he'd lost count. The palms of his hands and his knees were torn and bloody. The worst part was knowing he could fall into a crevice or off a ledge, and plummet to his death at any moment. The Corellian tried to change corridors and directions as many times as possible. Since he had no idea where he was, getting lost was not an issue.

Hugging the wall, he turned a corner. A deep rumble of some large, hungry creature filled his ears. Han froze in fear for a moment, wondering if backing away slowly would do him any good. The creature's growls became louder and angrier. Han listened as the sudden thunder of steps came crashing toward him. When he swore he could smell the being's fetid breath, he ducked and rolled, crashing his shoulder painfully into a wall. He heard the creature stop a short distance away, and knew it was turning around for another attack. Desperately, Han groped around on the slimy, junk filled floor. His hand found a metal tube object, and he pulled. The pipe refused to come loose. The creature was only seconds away from his back. Han tugged again with all his strength. The pipe wrenched free, and Han twisted around and swung it in the direction of his attacker with all the force he could muster. A loud sickening crunch sounded and the being squealed in pain. Han lurched to his feet, and swung at his opponent again. This time he only connected with the wall. To his surprise, the grunts of the creature sounded further away, and as he listened, Han realized it was leaving. A second later he understood the reason. The sound of snapping and groaning metal filled the hall. Water gushed up around his knees and began pouring into his boots. Han tried to leave the corridor by wading in the opposite direction of the beast, but he didn't make it very far. An icy wall of water hit him from behind, sending him riding a tidal wave of liquid filth. The pipe he had pulled free apparently had been somewhat important.

* * *

Dengar was trying to track his prey, and was finding it a bit more difficult than he had anticipated. Although he had a bright light atop his head, the deep interior of Coruscant was a jumbled maze. Dengar had relied on his paid Gamorreans to get him to this point, and now he was alone. But not really alone. The hunter was acutely aware he was being watched by various creatures, most of which were hungry, and all of which were dangerous. The further he went into the jungle of dripping pipes and duracrete, the more nervous and jumpy he was becoming.

* * *

Luke and Leia had gone as far down as regular lifts could take them. Even though the lifts had moved fairly quickly, valuable time was passing. They were armed only with their lightsabers, but Luke felt confident that would be all that was necessary. And the twins had to waste more time stopping to purchase hand held lights. Leia had accused the sales droid of deliberately moving in slow motion, and hadn't waited for either a sales receipt or change.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Leia asked for the tenth time, as they climbed ever lower.

"As sure as I can be, Leia," Luke responded, trying not to let his irritation show. She was worried, and for good reason. The corridors were slippery and covered with generations of rust and mold. Loud clanks, groans and hissing sounds filled the corridors. Luke knew not all the sounds they heard were machinery noises.

"Can you tell if he's okay?" Leia pleaded with Luke.

"No, I can't tell," Luke lied, with more than a little bit of guilt. He didn't want to upset his sister any more than she already was. But Luke knew that Han was injured and scared.

* * *

Han tried to keep his head above the fast moving roiling wall of foul water, but his strength was rapidly waning. He guessed that the depth of the water was not particularly deep since his feet kept scraping the floor. At least he assumed it was the floor. Given his current state of disorientation, he wasn't certain which way was up, and swallowing large quantities of the revolting water wasn't helping. He had crashed several times into walls and loose objects kept smashing against him. He was certain he had broken several ribs. Crawling along the edges of the wall, he desperately tried to find something to stop his progress.

The rush of water finally deposited him down a twenty-foot drop off, and into a large, sludge-filled cistern. Gasping for breath, Han struggled to keep his head above the deep water. He had no idea how large the pit was he had been dumped into, and began swimming to find the edge. Nearly five minutes later, the exhausted Corellian reached a slimy metal wall. Han lifted his arm up, and to his dismay realized he could not reach the top of the wall. _Just swell, _he thought,_ I'm gonna drown in a pool of filth at the bottom of Coruscant. What an inglorious end, Solo._

Han didn't want to die. Stubbornly refusing to give in, he eased his way around the slick wall. Just when he thought his trembling limbs could no longer keep his head above water, his hand felt a metal strip. Grabbing at the metal, the Corellian's icy fingers groped the protrusion, trying to determine what it was. Two vertical metal strips, connected by horizontal strips, his addled brain informed him. _A ladder!_ Han nearly sobbed in relief. He pulled himself up the slippery rungs very slowly. He didn't want to fall back into the basin, and his exhaustion would not allow haste. Reaching the top of the ladder, Han pulled himself on to a wet, rusty durasteel floor and flopped down on his side, shaking. It took only a few minutes for his queasy stomach to object to the disgusting liquid he had swallowed. He quickly got to his hands and knees, and vomited the vile water he had swallowed during his swim. "This day just keeps getting better and better," Han spoke aloud, still gagging.

"Hallo Mister," a tiny voice said from a short distance away. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Dengar was becoming angry. He could not believe a blind man was eluding him. The blasted smuggler had simply vanished, and Dengar was cursing under his breath. He should never have given Solo an entire half hour head-start. Ten minutes would have been adequate, and the trail would have been easy to follow. The hunter decided he hated the underworld of Coruscant. Perhaps Solo had fallen off a ledge and was already dead. If that were the case, it was likely Dengar would never find the body. He would be out of his reward from the Hutts, and never have the enjoyment of torturing Solo and watching him die. The more he thought about these things, the faster he walked. He simply had to find Solo.

Rounding a corner, Dengar found himself facing a dozen filth-covered Ugnaughts. Some were crouching down and tearing at what appeared to be a bloated corpse. Dengar's lamp blinded the ones looking directly at him, and they raised their arms to shield their light-sensitive eyes. Snarling, the Ugnaughts started to approach the intruder, and Dengar raised his blaster and fired at the closest one. The Ugnaught instantly dropped dead, a large hole smoldering in his chest. For a second his companions stared in shock at their deceased friend. Then with an angry roar, the mob rushed the Hunter.

Dengar wildly fired off several more shots, turned and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Leia and Luke were heading down yet another disgusting hallway, when they heard the sound of blasterfire. They exchanged a quick look before rushing in the direction of the noise. Running around a corner, Leia collided with a large man, and went tumbling backwards. The man staggered slightly, then looked over his shoulder and attempted to keep running. Using the Force, Luke tripped the man, sending him crashing into the wall. Skywalker spun around, ignited his lightsaber and faced the oncoming mob. Luke didn't want to harm these beings, but he was prepared to defend himself and Leia. The maddened Ugnaughts did not slow their rush, not even facing a lightsaber.

"Stop!" Luke yelled. He tried to use the Force to sway their attack, but the effort failed. When the nearest crazed being reached Luke, the young Jedi swung his saber down and across, cutting the creature in half. And still they came. Luke swung a second time, in the opposite direction, severing the head off the next one. The body dropped and the head bounced across the hall. A pale green saber ignited next to him, and he realized Leia was getting ready to help him. Leia's saber came down on the next Ugnaught. He staggered backwards, and fell dead. The remaining beings slowed and stopped, as if they suddenly realized they could not reach their enemies. "Leave!" Luke ordered them in the unexpected lull.

Looking at each other with wide eyes, the Ugnaughts turned and ran away. Instantly Luke turned toward the fallen human, blocking the stranger's blaster shot at his unguarded back with his saber. Reaching out with the Force, Luke pulled the weapon from the stunned man's hand.

"Who are you?" the hunter asked in awe.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," the Jedi calmly replied. "And I am far more interested in who you are."

* * *

Han slowly turned toward the voice that had spoken to him, still sitting on the floor. He was not at all sure his legs would support him. "Hello?" he responded. "Who are you?"

The silence went on so long that Han started to think he had hallucinated the voice. "My name is Trella," the small voice finally answered.

"Trella," Han said. "That's a pretty name, Trella. My name is Han. How old are you?"

"Eight, I think."

A child. Han could scarcely believe a child was living down in this hellhole. "Do you have parents, Trella? A mom or a dad?" Han asked softly.

"I used to have a mommy, but they kilt her."

"Who killed her?" Han asked her quietly. He didn't want to frighten the child.

"Some peoples," she responded simply.

Han tried a different approach. "Have you always lived down here?"

"No, mister. My mommy and me used to live up where there was warm and sun. But her boss person got mad and dragged us down here."

"What kind of job did your mommy have?"

"I dun know," the child replied. "She would work at night. Lots of men camed over, but they only stayed a little while. Sometime they would hurt mommy."

Han felt as if his heart were breaking for this child. She was alone, and somehow had survived living in the worst possible conditions. "I'm sorry about your mommy, Trella," Han spoke tenderly. "Have you been down here very long?"

"I dun know. A long whiles," she guessed. Han could understand why Trella wouldn't know. Time down here was meaningless. Nights were endless.

"I would like to help you, Trella," Han said to her. "But I can't see, so we might be able to help each other, do you think?"

"Why can't you see?" she asked, sounding perplexed.

"That's a long story, Trella," Han told her. "But if you help me, I will try to get you out of here. Would you like to see the sun again?"

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Do you know where to go up?" Han inquired.

"Kinda, but mean peoples don't let anyones go up," she informed Han. "But I can take you to my safe place!"

Han smiled. "That would be nice, Trella. I'd really like to go to your safe place."

* * *

After removing any remaining weapons the man had hidden on his body, Luke looked down at his defiant captive. He knew that this man had been the one who kidnapped Han. The man kept staring at Leia, and Luke was certain he recognized his sister. "What's your name?" Luke repeated his question.

The hunter stared sullenly at the Jedi. "My name is Dengar, and I am a bounty hunter."

Leia took a quick gasp. "Who hired you?"

"I ain't answering that!" Dengar shot back.

Luke ignited his lightsaber. He had no intention of actually using it on the man, but he wasn't above a little intimidation. Dengar's eyes grew wide and he drew away from the glowing rod. "Answer her question!" Luke commanded.

"Letti the Hutt, Jabba's nephew!" he spat at Luke. "Hutts don't like humans to get the better of 'em."

"Where is Han now?" Leia questioned, her eyes flashing with anger. _Leia,_ Luke cautioned her through the Force._ Anger is of the Dark Side!_ Leia took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I wish I knew!" Dengar snapped at the Princess. "I wanted to play a little game of chase, and the idiot got away. I hope he fell off a high ledge and died. Slowly!"

Leia glared at the man, sincerely wishing that using the Force to choke him wasn't against the rules. Luke put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Can I at least hurt him, just a little?" Leia asked with a guilty smile.

"No," Luke replied with a grin of his own. "Afraid not." Luke turned toward the hunter. "Getting back to the upper regions with no weapon will be quite a feat, Dengar. I hope you are well trained in hand-to-hand combat. And if you do happen to survive, security personnel will be waiting for you."

"You're gonna leave me here, with no weapons?" he asked incredulously.

"You have your eyesight, Dengar," Leia snarled at him. "That's a lot more than Han has."

Both young humans set off, leaving the bounty hunter staring after them in shock.

* * *

Luke and Leia had gone a short ways down the twisting and turning halls, when Luke noticed his sister resting her hand on her abdomen, frowning in concern. Luke tried his best to be casual as he said, "Your babies are fine, don't worry."

Leia stopped short, her eyes wide with surprise. "How... how.." she stuttered.

Luke turned to his sister, and smiled. "I've known for about a week now. Your babies are so strong in the Force, it was impossible for me not to feel them."

The Princess was stunned. She had only known about her pregnancy for a little over a week herself. "I haven't even told Han yet." Tears formed in her eyes. "Now I may never get the chance."

"Han _is_ alive, Leia," Luke reassured her. "We are going to find him, I promise. He's been hurt, but he is nowhere near dying."

"Hurt?" she asked fearfully.

"Sister, listen to me," Luke said. "He is fighting like a Bakuran Tiger to stay alive. Think about it."

A slow smile spread over Leia's face. "He doesn't want to die," she said as comprehension dawned on her.

"I don't think he ever really did want to die. For a while there he thought he had nothing to live for, until he realized how much he has left." Luke looked pointedly at his sister.

"I can't wait to tell Han about his babies," Leia said with renewed determination. "Now he has even more to live for - his children!"

Luke put his arm around Leia and they continued their quest.

* * *

The child's small hand felt warm against Han's chilled fingers. He was shivering so hard it was difficult to keep his teeth from chattering, and his broken ribs throbbed painfully. He followed her placidly through corridor after corridor, up and down crumbling stairways and across narrow chasms. They walked until his feet hurt and he felt as if he were on the verge of passing out. Finally they turned down a hall that felt warmer and far less odorous than any place Han had been in since his arrival. "This is my safe place," Trella whispered to Han. "All the others are scared to come here."

"Scared?" Han asked. "Why would they be scared?"

Trella lowered her voice further. "Ghosts."

Han almost laughed, but the last thing he wanted to do was to offend the child. Instead he just asked, "Why aren't you afraid of the ghosts?"

"They like me," she confided. "They keeps the bad peoples away." She dropped his hand and pulled with both hands on a heavy round latch. The steel door swung slowly open with a loud creak. "Come on, we have to get inside 'fore the bad peoples see us." She took his hand again and led the Corellian into a room. Han heard the door shut and click behind them, even though Trella was in front of him, nowhere near the door. Han suddenly felt nervous, and annoyed with himself for feeling jittery over ghosts, which he emphatically did not believe in.

"What is this room?" Han asked her. It was not cold or damp. In fact, it felt rather comfortable. "Can you describe it to me?"

"I dun know what it is," she answered truthfully. "It's really big and has high walls, with lots of things stacked up the sides on high shelves."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Square things," she replied. "They are all kinds of colors and sizes, and they are real pretty."

Han frowned, trying to think of what that could possibly be. He suddenly felt dizzy from pain and exhaustion. "Trella, I need to sit down."

"Okay," she said easily and led him to a soft, if a bit dusty, chair. Han sank down in the comfort of the chair and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

When Han woke a short while later, he was surprised to find he had been covered with a blanket. His clothes were still damp, but at least he was no longer cold. Listening carefully he heard a child's voice whispering.

"They won't hurt him, will they?" Trella asked. Han felt his body tense, waiting for the response. "They will help him go home?" she questioned. "I hopes so." Han became puzzled. He could not hear anyone answering the child. Then Han understood. The child was "talking" to her ghost. He felt as though he were eavesdropping, so he stirred in the chair and coughed. Han heard her walk over to him. "Han, my friends would like to say hellos to you," she beamed.

Han carefully sat up. The side that had the broken ribs felt like it was on fire. "All right," Han played along to keep the child happy. "Hello, ghosts. Nice to meet you." He gave a half-hearted wave.

A warm breeze stirred past him, and the burning pain in his ribs eased. Han felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"The ghosts like you too, Han," she said to him, very pleased. "They says your friends are coming."

* * *

"He's close, Leia," Luke told his sister. "I can feel it." Luke shut his eyes and concentrated. He could sense Han, but what was strange to him were the other swirling Force presences he felt. When he tried to focus on them, they seemed to elude him. It was like trying to grasp a misty trail of fog.

Leia bit her bottom lip and watched her brother's face. He seemed confused. "What's the matter, Luke?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm getting such strange sensations. I can't make any sense out of them."

They came to the end of a tunnel that branched off in two directions, and stood still for a moment, while Luke decided which direction to take. "This way," he indicated toward the left.

As they headed left, Leia asked, "If Han is hurt, how do you suppose he got this far? We've been walking for hours. I can't imagine doing this injured and sightless."

Luke shook his head. "I honestly don't know." Luke stopped dead in his tracks, nearly causing Leia to run into his back. "Down here," he pointed down a dark, narrow walkway. Leia squinted into the gloom and gave her brother a shrug. They headed into a hall that was so narrow, their shoulders touched each side.

"This place isn't as smelly as the other corridors," Leia commented. "I wonder why?"

The hallway widened and came to a dead-end at a solid, bare wall. "There isn't anything here, Luke," Leia said disappointedly.

"There has to be!" Luke exclaimed. "I feel it!" Luke put his hand on the wall and ran his hand down the sides. Leia frowned at her brother's odd behavior.

"Luke, there's nothing here," she repeated. Already, so much precious time had passed that Leia did not want to waste a single minute on dead-ends.

Luke turned around to face his sister. "I can't explain what I feel, Leia. But I'm telling you, this is the place. It has to be!" He turned back to the wall and nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. A heavy durasteel door with an old fashioned handle had appeared, directly in the center of the wall, where nothing had been a second before. Luke turned back to Leia, wondering if she was seeing it also. The stunned look on her face told him she did.

"Where did that come from?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," Luke admitted. "But I'm going to assume it's an invitation to come inside."

Luke pulled the handle and the large door swung easily open. They stepped inside a quiet, still room. Several large chairs faced the opposite wall. Shelves were stacked high with dusty cube shaped objects. A movement caught their eye, and a man stood up from one of the chairs. "Han!" Leia shouted, and ran over to her lover throwing her arms around his waist. "You're alive!" Leia could barely keep from sobbing in relief.

"Leia," Han yelled in happiness. "Sure took you long enough to find me!" When she tightened her arms around him, he gasped and clutched his ribs in pain.

Leia quickly released him and sized up his condition. He was wet, cold, and covered with cuts and bruises. Not to mention filthy. "You smell like a cesspool," she informed him, unable to stop herself from teasing him.

"Very funny," Han groaned dramatically. "Here I get whacked over the head, bust up my ribs, almost get torn to shreds by a really big, nasty creature, practically drown in sewage, and all you can say is I smell like a cesspool !"

Leia laughed and unable to stop herself threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring what he smelled like, as long as he was safe.

"Han," Luke spoke up. "What is this room?"

"I don't really know. It's Trella's safe place. She brought me here. Trella?... Trella?"

"Han," Leia said gently. "There is no one else in this room."

"There _has_ to be," he insisted. "Trella is the little girl who brought me here." Han turned around and called again, "Trella? These are my friends. You don't have to hide."

Luke put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Han, I'm really sorry, but there's no little girl in this room. I would sense her, even if she were hiding somewhere. I could sense you were behind this door, but I never felt anyone else."

Han took a step back from Luke, frowning. "I'm not lying. She was here."

"I believe you, Han," Leia said soothingly, as she exchanged a worried look with her brother. It was very possible, Leia believed, that Han was having hallucinations brought on by the blow to his head and his near drowning. She didn't want to upset him further by expressing her doubts about the little girl.

"No, you don't," Han argued. "You think I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy, Han," Luke said softly. "I believe someone or something brought you here, and for a reason."

Luke went over to a shelf while Leia insisted that Han sit back down, even as he continued to insist that Trella was real. The Jedi picked up a blue-green iridescent cube about five inches across, and turned it over in his hand, regarding it thoughtfully. Shaking his head in puzzlement, Luke placed the cube on a table. A light shot up from the cube and an image of a robed human female Jedi appeared. Luke stepped back in surprise and Leia stopped fussing over Han to stare at the holo-image. The image spoke, "Class, this is the history of Jedi Kinl Lezbroz, a Weequay from Coruscant. We begin his story when.."

Trembling, Luke picked the cube up and the image disappeared. Luke picked up a second cube and placed it on the table. This time he felt no surprise as a second image of a long-ago Jedi appeared and began to lecture about another Jedi. He turned to his sister and said in an awe struck whisper, "I think we just figured out what this room holds. It's a hidden library, containing a personal history of all the past Jedi."

* * *

Two days later

Han sat on the edge of the hospital bed pulling on his boots. He had not wavered in his belief that the little girl, Trella, was real and not a figment of his imagination. Still, he was reluctant to tell anyone else about his strange experience in the bowels of Coruscant. "Thanks a lot for telling Dr. Deckat about Trella. She only _thought_ I was crazy before."

"Dr. Deckat doesn't think you're any crazier now than she did before," Leia replied, trying to keep from laughing.

"I still don't know why I had to stay here for two entire days. I didn't have anything wrong with me," he continued to grumble to Leia. "Unless this is the mental ward, and nobody told me."

"Honey," she said with a syrupy sweetness, "If I had confined you to a mental ward, you can be sure the walls would be well padded and the bed would come with straps."

"Are you planning on trying out for the New Republic Comedian of the Year?"

"No, I think you pretty much have that award sewn up, Han, " Leia answered smoothly. "As far as being locked up in this evil hospital, you had broken ribs, a mild concussion and plenty of cuts and scrapes," Leia answered his complaint while shaking her head in exasperation. "They needed to treat you with bacta to prevent infection from all those cute little germs and bacteria that got into your system when you decided to swim in a sewer."

"Hey!" Han objected. "Swimming in a sewer wasn't my idea. You should try swallowing that stuff."

"No, thanks," Leia laughed. Just the idea nearly made her gag. "I think I'll pass on that. I'm nauseated enough lately." She regretted the words immediately, putting her hand over her mouth - that was_ not _how she had intended to tell him the news. She had decided to tell him about her pregnancy over a nice quiet dinner this evening. Leia hoped Han would not pick up on her miscue, but she had no such luck.

"What?" Han asked, frowning in concern. "Why are you nauseated? Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick, nerfherder," she answered gently. "Lots of women get nauseated in the first trimester." Leia watched his reaction with trepidation. The fact he was still adjusting to his blindness was the main reason for her delay in telling him about her pregnancy. Becoming a father would be still another huge adjustment for him and frankly, Leia was afraid all the changes happening in his life would simply overwhelm him.

"Tri..trimester?" Han stumbled over the word. "You're going to have a baby?"

Leia stepped in front of Han and put her palm against the side of his face. Her hands were trembling in anticipation of his reaction. "Babies," she corrected him. "We are going to have twins, darling."

Han threw back his head and gave a very loud, very happy Corellian war-whoop. Leia felt an enormous burden lift from her spirit when she saw he was thrilled with her pregnancy. Then he sobered, and frowned. "I always thought children should have married parents, Leia. I guess it's 'cause I never had parents growing up."

"Are you proposing to me, Solo?"

Han swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want nothing more than to ask you to marry me. But you deserve better than me, Princess. What can I offer you? I'm a blind ex-smug...."

Leia interrupted his protest with a lingering kiss. When she drew back she asked him, "Do you love me?"

"Leia," he answered sincerely, "If someone offered to restore my sight, but the price I had to pay was losing you, I would tell them to go space themselves out of an airlock in half a heartbeat."

Leia felt a rush of tender emotion sweep over her at his ineloquent but heartfelt expression of love. "Then you're offering me the only thing I want from you, Han," she whispered against his lips. "The answer is 'yes.'"

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, Han was immediately enveloped by a pair of strong, hairy arms. "Chewie," he tried to mumble into the Wookiee's fur. "When did you get back?"

*Just a few hours ago, cub,* Chewbacca barked in joy. *I can't go away for even a little while and you get yourself into trouble! *

"Hey!" he managed to protest as he took a step back from his friend, "It's not my fault!" Everyone in the room burst in laughter, much to Han's chagrin.

"Lando? Luke?" Han asked. "You guys here too?"

"We sure are, Han," Lando answered. "I figured you'd want a report on our smuggler contacts."

"That sounds fine, but first Leia and I need to make an announcement," Han stated happily. "You want to tell 'em sweetheart?"

Leia put an arm around Han's waist and led him over to where Luke was standing. She wrapped her other arm around Luke, and thought,_ This reminds me so much of how we stood together on Yavin, after the Death Star was destroyed. So much has changed since then_, _it doesn't seem possible._

"We're engaged," she proclaimed with a joyful smile. Leia was quickly caught up between Luke and Lando, as they hugged and kissed her.

"Congratulations, sister!" Luke shouted in glee, slapping Han on the back. "I figured I might have to give Han a scare with my lightsaber to convince him to do the right thing!"

"Kid, I _always_ do the right thing." Han shook his finger in Luke's direction. "Eventually," he amended.

Lando stood back for a moment. "The 'right thing?'" he asked, puzzled. "Am I missing something?"

"I'm pregnant, Lando," Leia answered. She didn't think it was necessary to keep this news a secret, now that Han knew. Besides, she didn't _want_ to keep it a secret - she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. "With twins," she added with a grin.

Chewie let out another huge roar, and caught Leia up in an embrace, spinning her around. Lando just chuckled and said, "I guess this is double congratulations, then. Twins, huh?" he addressed Han. "You think you can handle twins?"

"After the other day, I think I can handle anything," Han laughed as Lando grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

After a few more moments of celebration, Luke suggested they all have a seat in the living area. Once seated in the comfortable and spacious sitting room, Lando cleared his throat and began his report. "Chewie and I convinced two smugglers to meet with you, Han," he said unhappily. "I'm sorry we didn't have better success."

"Two is better than none," Luke answered. "How many did you contact?"

Lando sighed. "Almost forty."

"Which two?" Han asked.

"Talon Karrde, and Salla Zend," Lando replied, carefully watching Han's reaction.

"Salla!" Han shouted in disbelief. He started to stand, but Leia put a hand on his arm and restrained him. Han sank back down in the soft cushions and scowled in Lando's direction. "Why in space did you even contact her? I could kill you sometimes, Calrissian!"

"Who is this Salla Zend?" Leia asked curiously. A simple observation of Han's reaction told her she might not like the answer.

Han's face flushed red and he didn't supply Leia with an answer, forcing Lando to answer the Princess. "She's an old girlfriend of Han's." Chewie added a prolonged woofing explanation, which Han stubbornly refused to translate. Lando only mouthed the word_ 'later' _to Leia.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I suppose meeting old girlfriends is something I had better get used to, right nerfherder?"

"She hates me," Han groused. "There's no way she's gonna switch over. This is some sorta female revenge thing."

"What about Talon Karrde?" Luke asked, deciding to try and move away from the subject of old girlfriends.

"I don't know Karrde that well," Han admitted. "But he's a long-time smuggler, and well-respected among other smugglers. If he switches, it could convince others to try it."

"When can you set up meetings with these people, Lando?" Luke questioned the gambler.

"Whenever it's convenient," Lando replied. "I have their private contact signals."

"Let's wait until after the wedding," Leia suggested. "Things are going to get very busy, and I want to come along on these contacts. Well, one especially."

Han gave a snort. "I can't imagine which one."

"I'll bet you can't, dear," she shot back smoothly and patted his hand. Han just sighed and shook his head. He didn't even try to argue.

* * *

The Wedding

Six weeks later.

Luke escorted his sister down the aisle of the Great Hall of Coruscant, as guests stood on both sides of the ornate, pillared room. Leia was radiant, dressed in a shimmering ivory gown that sparkled with crystal beads. Han stood at the front of the room, looking handsome dressed in uncomfortable, but extremely nice, formal wear. A groomed and gleaming Chewbacca stood by his side.

Before starting her walk, Luke had kissed his sister and told her how beautiful she looked. Leia blinked back tears. "I wish Han could see me, if only for today." Halfway down the aisle, Luke concentrated. Using the Force, he projected an image of Leia into Han's mind. At the front of the room, Han tensed for a moment, then broke into a huge grin.

"Luke," Leia whispered. "What did you just do to Han?"

"I sent an image of what you look like, right now, into his head," Luke admitted under his breath.

Leia smiled. "Do you think you can teach me that trick? Someday I'd like to show him our children."

"I'd love to teach you," Luke whispered back.

Arriving at the front platform, Chewie gently guided his friend and partner to the Princess's side - then Luke and Chewie stepped back. The couple held hands and knelt to take their vows. Luke could feel the joy and love radiating from them. Life would never be easy for his sister and brother-in-law, but they would always have each other to lean on for strength and support. Life was so much more than just surviving - life was about living. He was certain that Han and Leia would give new definition to the word _life._

* * *

Letti the Hutt watched the Holo-newscast of the wedding of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo with disgust. The bounty hunter Dengar had failed him, and disappeared without a trace. This was a cause of great annoyance to the Hutt, since Dengar had come so highly recommended. The Hutt sighed. He had made such careful preparations in anticipation of 'entertaining' Han Solo.

Suddenly Letti began to chuckle, then his chuckles became great, deep laughs. After all, he was a Hutt. He had nothing but time, money, and a galaxy of bounty hunters waiting to replace Dengar.


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant - Ten days after the wedding

Leia woke up as the early morning light streamed in the bedroom window. She shifted on to her side, looked at the sleeping form of her husband and smiled. _Husband_. It seemed to Leia she could not say that word enough. She touched the growing mound of her belly and used the Force to reach inward to sense her babies. They were so alive, so full of the Force. Her entire being tingled with happiness just knowing her babies were healthy and strong. In a strange way, she wished she would be able to protect them by keeping them forever inside her womb.

Feeling a bit guilty, she continued her reach with the Force and caressed Han's sleeping presence, lending him the confidence and support he still so badly needed. Han had been right about the holo-nets view on their marriage of less than two weeks. Headlines had screamed about the 'inappropriateness' of the union of the Princess and the blind smuggler. It had infuriated her, and deeply upset Han, and she tried her best to shield him from the snide holoshills.

Luke had been the steadying influence during the turmoil. It had been Luke that had calmed Han's misgivings, and bolstered his self confidence. Leia knew she would forever be in her brother's debt for his support during the hectic weeks leading up to the wedding.

Luke had confided in Leia that he was spending many hours in the Jedi history room, much to Leia's chagrin. She'd not been happy that he had gone down into the dangerous underworld of Coruscant so many times alone, but the beings living down there had allowed him to pass. All Luke had to do was turn on his lightsaber, and they quickly disappeared. He had been able to locate the library easily, since he'd left a tracking device inside the room the first time they'd been there. But Luke had been disheartened that the strange Force-feelings had simply vanished from the area when he returned a second time. Still, the history cubes held his interest for hours on end. There was one thing that bothered Luke - he could find no mention of Anakin Skywalker. This had been deeply disappointing to the young Jedi. Even the cube discussing Obi-Wan had abruptly stopped shortly after mentioning the death of his Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Luke and Leia had discussed Han's abduction by the bounty hunter in detail. Chewie worried that the Hutt would not give up so easily, and the twins knew this was undoubtedly true. Leia didn't know how to solve this dilemma. Keeping someone constantly by his side would help ensure Han's safety, but at what cost to his self esteem? He needed his independence, the ability to move about on his own. Leia didn't know how to resolve this problem. But first they would be tackling a different problem. Today, they would be leaving to make the rendezvous with the two smugglers Chewie and Lando had contacted two months ago.

They would first meet with Talon Karrde, on Ylesia. Leia sincerely hoped they would be able to convince Captain Karrde to become a legitimate shipper. Success would not only help the New Republic, it would give Han a much needed moral boost, and make him feel he could contribute to the future of the New Republic.

It was the second contact that bothered Leia - Salla Zend. She was insisting on meeting them on Nal Hutta, which was the first bad sign. And the fact she was a former girl friend of Han's was the second bad sign. Han hadn't wanted to set up this meeting at all. When Leia heard the details of exactly _how_ Salla became an ex-girlfriend, she was inclined to agree with him. Based on Lando's insistence that Salla was serious about becoming a legal shipper, Leia pressured Han to set up the meeting. Han hadn't been happy about this, especially when last week Lando abruptly announced he was resigning from the New Republic to purchase a "..unbeatable business deal". ".. a once in a lifetime opportunity." Or so Lando had declared. "I can't pass this up - this deal is worth millions!"

So it would be the four of them, Han, Chewie, Luke and Leia, heading off for Ylesia today, just like old times. Well, almost like old times. Han would no longer be at the control of the _Falcon_ - Luke would be acting as the Captain. Of all aspects of his blindness, this is what hurt Han the most, and it hurt Leia that she could do nothing to help him.

Han stirred beside her and instinctively opened his eyes. Since he couldn't see her, she had quickly learned to substitute touch for sight. Reaching over, Leia stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Good morning, Han," she said softly.

Han smiled and covered her fingers with his own hand. "Morning, sweetheart." Leia nuzzled up to his side, kissing his neck and jaw line. "This is a nice way to wake up," Han murmured as he wrapped his arms around his new wife.

"Today is the big day," Leia said as she nibbled his earlobe. "Chewie probably has been up for hours waiting for us."

"Let him wait," Han said huskily as he gently rolled Leia onto her back. Leia smiled at how careful he had become of her abdomen. She shut her eyes and gave a soft sigh as Han trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, stroking her body with light fingertip touches. Her worries about how blindness would change him as a lover had been answered a long time ago.

* * *

Han, Leia and Threepio headed up the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ loaded with suitcases. Han and Threepio carried the suitcases, anyway. Han refused to let Leia carry anything "in your condition_" _as he'd put it_._ Leia had tried to argue, but Han wouldn't hear her protests. But he still could not stop himself from complaining. "I don't know why we have to take all these clothes!" Han protested as he hoisted up a long strapped bag that was slipping down off his shoulder.

"Because, Han," Leia explained patiently. "I have no idea how long we are going to be gone, and my clothing size seems to change by the day. Besides, now that you're my husband, you have to look presentable. I have an image to maintain, you know."

Han just shook his head in mock dismay and carted the baggage into the _Falcon_. Once inside, he dumped the bags on the floor at his feet and rubbed his sore arm.

"Beep breeb," the small Artoo unit greeted his protocol partner.

"Artoo!" exclaimed Threepio, "Just don't stand there! I need help putting Master Han's and Princess Leia's clothes away."

Artoo made an indignant raspberry beep and extended his 'arm' to pick up the nearest bag. R2-D2 spun away from Threepio and led the way to Han's room, without waiting for the tall droid. "I just do not understand where you ever learned your manners, Artoo!" Threepio called after the little droid as he followed down the corridor.

"Do the droids _have_ to come?" Han griped.

"Yes, dear," Leia said smiling. "If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to tape your mouth shut."

"About time you two got here," Luke said as he came down the hall. "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."

"Blame your sister," Han answered. "She thinks it's necessary to take twenty bags of clothes."

"It's only six bags, and you're the one who spent half an hour in the shower!" she shot back.

Luke laughed. "You two sound like you've been married ten years instead of two weeks!" The young Jedi picked up the remainder of the luggage on the floor. "Why don't you go to the cockpit? We have clearance to leave in less than ten minutes."

Luke entered the cockpit a few minutes later as Chewie was starting up the engines. Han sat behind the pilot's seat, and Leia sat behind Chewie. Like Leia, Luke felt a deep sadness that Han was no longer at the controls of the _Falcon_, but life had not been kind or fair to any of the occupants of the small freighter. Despite that, each of them had survived the pitfalls and adjusted. Those that could not adjust to the problems of life withered and died, but the three humans and Wookiee inside the _Falcon _were fighters. Pushing aside feelings of pity for his friend, Luke clapped Han's shoulder as he stepped past and sat down in the pilot's seat. "The droids are strapped in," he announced. "Everybody ready for our next adventure?"

Chewie gave an affirmative roar, and Han said with a rueful smile, "Ready as we'll ever be, kid!"

The_ Millennium Falcon_ rose gracefully into the Coruscant sky and headed for space.

* * *

Ylesia

The _Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace over the planet of Ylesia three standard days later. Luke and Leia had spent the travel time to continue training with lightsabers, and Leia had spent time helping Han practice his finger-reading. At first, Han had been reluctant to stumble over his sentences with everyone listening, but when Luke had gently asked him, "If it isn't Leia or Chewie you're embarrassed to practice in front of, then is it me?"

The question had taken Han aback as he realized the three people he trusted most would never laugh at him or insult him. "I'm sorry, Luke. I ... I didn't mean to imply.."

"It's alright, Han," Luke quickly reassured him. "Just don't forget, we're family now." After that small problem, the trip passed with very little tension.

"There she is, Ylesia," Luke declared. "Lots of space traffic. I'm surprised."

"I'm not," Han replied. "This planet always was a busy place. I have a lot of not-too-fond memories of this place."

Leia shot Han a look. "Did you met Salla here?"

Han squirmed uncomfortably. "Ah, no... not Salla."

Chewie turned in his chair to face Han and growled. "No, I haven't told her," Han answered his friend defensively. "I didn't think it was necessary." Chewie shook his shaggy head and turned his attention back to the controls.

Leia groaned. "I suppose you have another ex-girlfriend that lives here?"

"Not anymore," Han replied tightly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the side of his seat. "Do you want a list, Leia?"

"No, Han." The Princess sighed. "I have a feeling I'd die of old age before you would be able to complete it."

Chewie woofed in laughter, and Luke chuckled. "I thought you two would argue less when you got married."

"Whatever gave you that idea, Luke?" Han asked with a lopsided grin, relieved the conversation had taken a less dangerous turn.

"Oh, I don't know," Luke said with a sigh. "Wishful thinking?"

* * *

The discussion of Han's many former flames was dropped as they landed on the surface of the planet. "The meeting with Karrde isn't for about four hours. We should get to the hotel and check in," Luke said. "I'll go tell Threepio and Artoo to get ready."

The group gathered the luggage, and made certain they were well armed. Even Han wore his blaster, tied down to his thigh. At Leia's insistence, Han also had a small locater hidden inside his boot. The Princess was still not ready to take chances with his safety so soon after the incident with Dengar.

Once they arrived at the hotel, the group found that the room had been prepaid. It turned out that Captain Karrde had arranged for them to stay at a very nice hotel, and also paid the tab, which surprised Leia. It was a large, well appointed room with two separate bedrooms. Luke and Chewie would share the one room, which had two beds. Han and Leia took the other room, with one larger, single bed. As Luke started toward his bedroom, Han called over to him, "I have to warn ya kid, the Wookiee snores."

Chewie gave a howl of protest before Leia addressed Han, "So do you, dear."

The three humans and Wookiee took time to clean up and rest from the journey. The change of scenery was nice, and Leia always appreciated non-recycled air after traveling in space. Leia lay down on the large bed and looked over at Han, who was sitting in a chair by an open balcony window. His eyes were shut and his head resting against the back of the cushioned chair, hands folded in his lap. "Are you worried?" she asked him.

"About Karrde?" Han replied without moving. "Nah. He has a decent reputation. I don't think he'll stab us in the back."

"You said the same thing when we landed on Bespin."

Han turned his head toward her and grinned. "Had to remind me, huh?"

"That's my job."

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted them. "Come in," Leia called.

Luke opened the door and stuck his head in. "We should get going. The restaurant where we're meeting Karrde is about half an hour drive."

"Master Luke!" Threepio asked worriedly, having followed him into the bedroom. "What would you like Artoo and me to do while you are gone?"

Luke rolled his eyes and told the droid patiently, "Just wait here, Threepio. We'll be back before you know it."

"I just hate being left behind. One never knows what kind of problems are going to happen when no one is around to help us droids," Threepio protested.

"Nothing is going to happen, Threepio," Leia tried to reassure the nervous droid.

"And if it does," Han put in helpfully, "you can just jump off the balcony. We're only on the third floor."

Leia gave Han a jab in his ribs and led him out of the room behind Luke and Chewbacca.

* * *

Luke knew immediately which table belong to Captain Karrde. He sat, with an associate on either side, at the back of the expensive restaurant. The table was large and round, and Karrde had his back to the wall, his view of the vast restaurant unobstructed. Luke didn't sense deception from the man, only wariness and curiosity. Leia insisted that she and Han greet Captain Karrde first, and Luke had concurred. Han and Leia would be the ones doing the negotiations. Luke and Chewie were merely backup in case of difficulties.

They arrived at the table where Karrde and his two people, a balding, pasty-skinned short human male, and a tall fur-covered female from a feline species, sat waiting. When the former Rebels arrived at the table, Karrde stood up. Like the four New Republic representatives, Karrde and his people were well-armed.

"Captain Karrde," Leia began formally. "My name is Leia Organa-Solo. I am very glad to meet you." She held out her hand, and Karrde took it politely. "This is my husband, Han Solo," she continued, "my husband's partner, Chewbacca, and Jedi Luke Skywalker."

"Nice meeting you, Princess," Karrde replied smoothly. "And you as well, Captain Solo. I believe we met briefly, years ago."

Han held his breath and put out his hand, hoping the man would take it. He was relieved when Karrde grasped his outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you again, Captain Karrde."

"I hear congratulations are in order Solo," Karrde said with a smile. "A new marriage and babies on the way. You are a very lucky man."

Leia's assessment of Karrde immediately went up. Instead of mentioning Han's blindness, the man was choosing to focus on the good that was happening in Han's life. The Princess felt immensely grateful to Captain Karrde.

Karrde then turned his attention to Luke and Chewie. "Nice seeing you again as well, Chewbacca," he said. "And I have heard a great deal about you too, young man." He shook both Luke and Chewie's hands and indicated they should all have a seat. "This is one of my favorite places to dine while on Ylesia," Karrde said. "I hope you find it as enjoyable as I do."

Once seated, Karrde suddenly slapped his forehead. "How impolite of me, I did not introduce my co-workers. This is my navigator, Aspey Plue." Karrde indicated to the short, pudgy man. "And my first mate, Taqi Shareij," Talon Karrde held his hand toward the slinky feline. Karrde's crew nodded reservedly at the former rebels.

The human waiter approached the table, and Karrde suggested they order a well known local wine. He assured them it had low alcohol content, and was quite good. Since no one wanted to have their judgment impaired with strong alcohol, Leia placed the order, even though she did not drink any of the wine herself because of her pregnancy.

Small talk went on during the course of the meal until Plue, who had spent the entire dinner alternately staring at Han and leering at Leia, could no longer resist asking, "So, Solo, how does it feel to be blind?"

Han stiffened and opened his mouth to reply when Karrde interrupted. "I'm sorry for my Navigator's remark, Solo. He sometimes has a severe lack of tact."

"That's okay, Karrde," Han remarked. "I'll answer his question. Try putting on a blindfold, Plue, and walk around for an hour wearing it. Then you'll have a_ very _small idea of what it's like, except I can't take my 'blindfold' off. Ever." Plue only gave a twisted smile in Solo's direction, pleased he had drawn attention to Han's handicap.

Han felt Leia grasp his fingers and give him a soft squeeze. Karrde cleared his throat in the uncomfortable silence that followed, then suggested, "Why don't we discuss the terms your new government would like to offer me to become a legitimate shipper?"

* * *

The foursome walked down the hall of the hotel to their room. "That went fairly well," Luke remarked. "No blasters, no lightsabers, no threats."

Leia laughed, "That's always a sign of a successful evening, Luke." Chewie woofed his agreement and patted Han on the top of his head. "What did he say, Han?" Leia asked cheerfully.

Han sighed and translated. "Chewie said he only worried one time that I was going to break the wine bottle over that jerk Plue's head."

The group laughed and opened the door to the suite. Instantly, Luke, Leia and Chewie became silent. "What's wrong?" Han asked in the sudden quiet.

"Our room's been ransacked, Han," Luke answered. "And I don't see any sign of Artoo and Threepio."

* * *

Han stood behind the sofa while his wife and friends searched the room and picked up the overturned furniture. After listening to them moving furniture for a few minutes, he wandered out to the balcony, carefully reaching his hand forward to grasp the railing. His fingers found dangling loose rails instead. "Luke?" Han shouted back at the room.

Luke quickly came out on the balcony and noticed the broken railing immediately. "You don't suppose Goldenrod actually thought I was serious and jumped, do you?" Han questioned his brother-in-law. The young Jedi looked down over the edge. Three floors down, lying flat on his back in bushes, was Threepio. His photoreceptor eyes were dark.

"He's down there, Han," Luke informed him. "Tell Leia I went to get him." With that, Luke leaped off the balcony, using the Force to slow his descent.

His sudden disappearance startled Han. "Luke!?" Han shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Han" Luke yelled up to his friend. Han jumped slightly when Leia stepped behind him and put her arm around his waist.

"He's a Jedi, Han," she said to her husband. "The Force can help him land softly from distances that would break another person's bones."

"Ah." Han nodded. "I think that's very unfair, you know. You and Luke get _extra _senses, and I get one of mine taken away." He said it lightly, but Leia knew, deep down, he did feel a certain sense of injustice. She couldn't truly fault him for feeling that way.

Smiling up at him, she put a finger over the scar on his chin and teased, "Are you talking about the common sense you seem to have been born without?"

"Hey!" he protested with a laugh, then admitted, "You're right. That's _two_ I don't have!"

* * *

Down below the balcony, Luke switched the 'on' switch behind Threepio's neck. The golden droid sat up, startled. "No! Don't push me off...." the droid said as he flung his arms up protectively.

"Threepio," Luke said. "It's all right. Who pushed you?"

"Master Luke!" the droid cried. "It was terrible! It was awful! They were evil people, throwing things around, threatening helpless droids!"

"Threepio!" Luke said firmly. "How many were there?"

"Two, Master Luke." Threepio swiveled his head toward Luke. "They pushed me off the balcony! Why would they do such a terrible thing?"

"I don't know, Threepio," Luke said gently. "Do you know what happened to Artoo?"

"Artoo is missing?" Threepio wailed. "Oh dear! Poor Artoo! In the evil clutches of those bounty hunters!"

Luke took the droid by the arms and held him still. "How do you know they were bounty hunters?"

Threepio stopped his whining for a moment and considered. "Well, they did mention a reward and Hutts, so I must have assumed they were speaking about Master Han."

Luke stood up and helped Threepio to his feet. "Come on, Threepio," Luke said with a sigh. "We need to get upstairs and figure out how to find Artoo."

* * *

The small group sat around in the living area of the hotel room. "I don't like this Luke," Leia said. "I know we need to find Artoo, but the idea of you going off alone bothers me. It's almost like they _want _us to separate."

"I agree, sister," Luke replied. "But I think Chewie should stay with you and Han. I can handle myself."

Han bit his lower lip. He was unable to stop himself from thinking, _And I can't handle myself. I need Chewie and Leia to protect me!_ He felt like pounding his fist on a table in frustration, but restrained the impulse. "You can take Chewie with you, Luke," Han said evenly. "I don't need both of them to baby-sit me."

The twins exchanged a knowing look. They could not remain so overprotective of Han, or he would feel like he was a burden. "He's right," Leia responded aloud. "Either Chewie or I should go with you."

Luke pondered the options. Walking around with Chewie would make himself too obvious. With Leia, they would just appear to be a couple. Finally, Luke agreed, "Then you should come with me, Leia. We need to get going right away."

Leia gave Han a quick hug and kiss. "Stay with Chewie, and don't leave the hotel room," she instructed her husband.

"Yes, mommy," Han said with a teasing grin. "I'll behave myself."

* * *

Artoo wandered around in circles. He was locked in a hold on a small ship, parked so close to the _Falcon_ it seemed if he beeped loudly enough, he would have been heard. That is, if someone was actually onboard the _Falcon_. Artoo knew that was unlikely. Fortunately, his kidnappers had not thought to put a restraining bolt on the small droid. Artoo decided if he was going to get rescued, he was going to have to rescue himself.

He extended his 'arm' and plugged himself in to an outlet in the hold of the ship. Quickly, he ran through the ship's schematics, determined his best option, and took action.

Up in the cockpit, two dirty humans sat and waited for instructions from their employer. Lights began flashing on the console, and they looked at each other, puzzled. Their puzzlement changed to shock when billows of white smoke started pouring from the air shafts, and alarms began sounding.

"Quick, Smiy, grab the extinguisher!" the older man cried. Both men stumbled out into the corridor, trying to locate a fire extinguisher. They were so busy with the crisis, they did not even notice the small droid rolling quietly past, and down the exit ramp that he had surreptitiously lowered minutes earlier.

* * *

Leia was trying to keep up with her fast moving brother. "Luke! Will you slow down?" she asked. "We don't even know where we're going!"

Luke slowed, but didn't stop. "I think we should go the spaceport, Leia."

"Why?"

"Because if he was taken by bounty hunters, they have a ship, and if they have a ship, that's where Artoo will be."

The idea made sense to Leia, so she continued to follow her brother until they got to the spaceport. The docking area seemed to be in chaos. Hovercrafts with fire equipment apparatus sat parked around, and humans and non-humans alike milled about in confusion. Smoke hung low, like fog, in the docking area. It was obvious that a ship had been on fire. Instantly, both Luke and Leia became concerned about the _Falcon_ and tried to make their way to the berth where the battered old freighter was parked.

A security guard attempted to block their way. "I'm sorry. Fire personnel only allowed past this point," the local said firmly, holding his arms out to stop them.

"But our ship is parked right here!" Leia snapped at him.

"Doesn't matter," he declared with an air of superiority. "You'll have to wait until the area is declared safe."

"We can pass," Luke said calmly. "It won't be a problem."

"You can pass," the guard declared smugly. "It won't be a problem."

Leia's mouth dropped open, and Luke grabbed her by the wrist and quickly pulled her past the guard. "How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"Jedi mind trick." Luke grinned. "I need to teach it to you."

"I guess you will," she agreed. "Does it work on stubborn husbands?"

Luke laughed. "I wouldn't recommend it."

They both felt relief when they got to the _Falcon_ and saw she was intact and untouched. A smaller ship, parked not far from the _Falcon, _appeared to be the one with the problem. Wisps of white smoke still rose from the ramp, and the apparent owners stood not far from their ship, waving their arms frantically at the harried firemen. Leia punched in the access code and they both wasted no time hurrying inside the safety of the ship. Luke turned on the ship's comlink, and scanned the entries. "Here's a message from Artoo!" Luke nearly shouted.

Leia leaned over his shoulder, and read the message. "I am returning to our hotel. Please use caution around our smoking neighbors."

Leia and Luke looked at each other in surprise. "I guess we should never underestimate Artoo," Luke said finally.

* * *

C-3PO was getting on Han's last nerve. His constant babbling about "poor Artoo" and how terrible it had been falling off the balcony tempted Han to push him off into the bush a second time. The Corellian was starting to wonder just how mad Leia would be if he used the droid for target practice when the room buzzer rang. Chewbacca leapt off the sofa, and holding his bowcaster ready, went to the door. Chewie opened the video/audio link to the outside hall, let out a roar, and opened the door. The little blue and white droid rolled into the room, beeping happily.

Han stood up. "Artoo? Where did you go?" he asked, rather surprised the small droid had returned alone. "Luke and Leia are out looking for you!"

"Artoo!" Threepio scolded. "I should have known you would do something like this just to scare everyone! You should be ashamed of yourself, you little trouble maker!"

"Threepio!" Han snapped. "Will you shut your trap for half a second? Let Artoo tell us where he has been."

Chewie woofed his agreement with Han and took a threatening step in the direction of the golden droid. C-3PO backed away worriedly. "Of course..... Artoo, tell us where you went."

The small droid gave a lengthy series of beeps and buzzes. When he was done, Threepio stood next to his partner and nodded in sympathy, "How terrible for you!"

"What....Did....He.....Say.....Goldenrod?" Han asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, dear me," Threepio said. "I apologize, Master Han. Sometimes I seem to forget humans can't understand Artoo."

Chewie threw his head back, gave a huge roar of frustration and started stalking toward C-3PO, fully intending to shake the droid until he heard parts rattling inside the gold head. "Oh no!" Threepio squealed, throwing his arms up to protect himself from the towering Wookiee.

"Are we having a problem in here?" Leia asked as she stepped into the room, trying to sound stern.

Han turned his head in Leia's direction. "No, sweetheart... no problem," he replied sheepishly. "I just love spending quality time with the droids."

* * *

Aspey Plue stood in the gloomy bar, glaring at his employees. "You _lost _the droid? Was that such a hard assignment? Keeping a little droid from escaping?" he snarled at the two men.

"He overheated the main power couplings," the older man tried defending himself.

Plue slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the glasses so hard they sloshed the drinks on to the table. "Get the ship fixed, NOW!" he ordered his men. "You are going to have to follow them to their next destination. My partner is not going to be happy!"

* * *

En route to Nal Hutta

Han sat crossed legged on the floor above the open hatch where Chewie was working inside the _Falcon._ He could hear the hiss of lightsabers as Leia and Luke practiced in the hold, and smelled the ozone tang that resulted from the sabers striking each other. It made Han nervous to think of Leia using one of those ancient weapons. One wrong move, and you could be maimed or dead. *Han, are you listening to me?* Chewie called up from the hatch. *I need a Type Four socket wrench, if you are not too busy.*

Han drew his attention back to the repair job. "Sorry, pal," he apologized. "My mind was elsewhere." He heard Chewie give a snort as the Corellian moved his fingers lightly over the tools laid out in front of him until he located the appropriate wrench. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand several times to be certain it was the correct tool before leaning over and handing it down to his partner. Chewie was flat on his back, and had been holding his hand up for the tool. The Wookiee grasped the wrench and continued to work, thinking, _This space is too tight for Wookiees. No wonder Han was always the one down here!_ Unfortunately, since Han could no longer do the work, the Wookiee was forced to do the job. Chewie supposed he could ask Luke to get down in the access tube, but he trusted no one to work on the _Falcon_ but Han and himself - not even Luke or Lando. Few people would be able to make sense out of the jury-rigged wires and circuits that Han and Chewie had installed over the years.

*I think I have the circuit board better re-connected, Han,* Chewie informed his friend as he squirmed out of the tube.

"Good," Han said as he began putting the tools back into the box. "Now maybe the damn lights will stay on in the cockpit when we power up."

"Master Han!" Threepio said as he came up behind the Corellian. "Mistress Leia asked me to tell you we will be arriving at Nal Hutta soon, and wonders if you are about finished."

"It's a really bad idea for annoying droids to come up behind me when I have heavy tools in my hand," Han commented to Chewie.

Chewie laughed and stood up, brushing the dust off his fur. *Do you think Luke would notice a new dent?* he growled at Han.

"Mercy me!" C-3PO declared indignantly. "I am only passing on the message, sir."

"Are you being mean to Threepio again, Han?" Leia appeared from behind the droid and asked as Han was standing up.

He gave his best innocent look in her direction, and grinned, "Who, me?"

Leia shot a look at the Wookiee. "You just encourage his bad behavior, Chewie," she admonished lightly. Leia looped her hand through her unrepentant husband's arm and started toward the cockpit.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Han asked his wife hopefully as she began to lead him away. Leia took her hand off his arm and gave her husband a loud swat on his rear. "Ow!" he howled in protest as they rounded the corner. "That _hurt_!"

Chewie heard Leia reply, "You big baby...." before her voice faded away. The Wookiee shook his shaggy head and wondered exactly how long he was going to have to put up with their newlywed antics.

* * *

Nal Hutta

No hotel arrangements had been made for them on this crime-riddled planet, controlled by the Hutts. Han was pleased they would be staying on the ship, since he did not want to leave the _Falcon_ unattended. He was very unhappy that they were here at all. To make matters even worse, Salla Zend had sent them a message as soon as they left hyperspace, stating she had been unavoidable detained and would be about thirty hours late. So they waited nervously as the hours passed.

"I don't understand why we agreed to meet Salla here," he griped as he put on his jacket. "It's the Hutts that are gunning for us, and now here we are, presenting ourselves to them on a platter."

"The Hutts aren't going to be coming after us personally, Han," Luke reasoned with his brother-in-law. "They'll just send bounty hunters after us no matter where we are."

"And Letti the Hutt is on Tatooine, anyway," Leia pointed out to her husband.

Han sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument, but he still hated being on this planet.

"You aren't planning on leaving me and Artoo alone again, are you Master Luke?" Threepio asked worriedly as he watched the group get ready to depart. "You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"No, Threepio," Han shot back sarcastically. "We don't remember a thing. Total mass amnesia"

"Then allow me to refresh your memory, sir," the droid started to say, totally oblivious to Han's sarcasm. "When the four of you left last time...."

"Threepio," Luke interrupted. "We remember. Chewie is going to be staying with you this time, alright?"

The fact that Chewie was staying on the _Falcon_ was at Han's insistence that the ship needed guarding more than any concern the Corellian had over the droids. But that fact wouldn't bother C-3PO. He was just relieved he was not going to be left alone with Artoo. "Thank you, Master Luke!" Threepio gushed. "I cannot even begin to express my gratitude that you are concerned about my welfare!"

Luke just sighed and asked Leia and Han, "Are you two ready?"

* * *

Nal Hutta was a steamy, hot world that the slug-like Hutts would love. Humans found the humidity repressive, and the general filth of the planet repulsive. The trio walked through the streets, with Han between his wife and brother-in-law. Luke reached out with his Force-sense. Most of the beings surrounding them reeked of hate, lust and distrust. The Jedi would have preferred not to sense all these negative emotions, but he needed to stay on-guard. The only question was whether he would be able to sense imminent danger, since all the nasty feelings swirling around could cloud an individual threat. By the time they reached the address they had been given, the three were soaked with sweat, their clothes sticking to them as rivers of perspiration ran down their backs. The blast of cold air as they entered the dingy bar instantly chilled them.

"I think they're trying to send us into cold-shock," Leia complained as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The bar was nearly empty, with a few patrons sitting at the counter, as well as one small table, occupied by a pair of Bith. "I don't see any sign of your girlfriend, dearest," Leia said.

"Don't call her that, please," Han requested in an annoyed tone.

"I'll go ask the bartender," Luke quickly put in before an argument could ensue. He walked up to the nasty looking Duros, who stood behind the bar glaring at the newcomers. "Hello," Luke began as politely as possible. "We are supposed to meet a woman here. Her name is Salla Zend - she's a human female, dark hair, about thirty years old. Have you seen anyone matching that description?"

"Do I look like a pimp to you, sonny?" the bartender snarled at Luke. "Either buy drinks or get lost!"

Luke cleared his throat. He didn't want to get into a confrontation with this man, so he ordered two glasses of Corellian whiskey and a cup of iced caf. The bartender glared at Luke and made no move to fill his order.

"Is there a problem with my order?"

"I have to make some caf, spacehead," the bartender snapped back. "Go sit down, and I'll bring over your drinks when it's done." He turned away from Luke, effectively dismissing him.

Luke shook his head and went back to the small table were Leia and Han had sat. "Don't touch the surface of the table, Han," Leia warned. "It looks like an entire colony of germs has taken up residence."

Han just grinned at his wife's warning and asked Luke, "Did you get any information?"

"No," Luke said morosely. "He isn't exactly the friendly type. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if she shows up."

"Well," Han mused, "It would be just like her to not show. I warned you she hates me."

"Shh," Leia whispered as the bartender walked to their table, carrying the three drinks.

They watched as he slammed the whiskeys and the caf down in front of them, hard enough that some of the drink sloshed out of the glasses. "That'll be twenty credits," he sneered at Luke.

"Twenty credits?" Han sputtered. "For three drinks?"

The bartender turned his attention to the Corellian. "Ya got a problem with my prices, no-eyes?"

Han's face flushed red with anger, and his hand went to his blaster. Leia quickly reached under the table and stayed her husband's hand, silently willing him to remain calm even though she was furious with the bartender's comment herself. "Luke, pay the man," Leia ordered her brother. Luke withdrew the credit chips and handed them to the bartender.

"You're an awfully pretty thing to be hangin' around with these two losers, missy," the bartender smiled at her, showing a mouthful of yellowed and missing teeth. "Ditch the blond boy and blind guy. We could have a good time, you an' me."

"I would rather be covered with honey and tied to a Tatooine fireant sandhill than walk two feet with you, _sir_," Leia said sweetly.

The bartender snorted. "Enjoy your drinks," he snapped, before turning and leaving.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and shared a worried look with his sister. The nasty comment about Han's blindness had upset the Corellian. Han's fingers sought, and found the drink and he downed it in one gulp. Leia touched Han's sleeve. "That man isn't worth getting upset about, Han," she pleaded softly. He didn't answer her. For lack of anything better to do, the Princess picked up the iced caf and tentatively tasted it. The chilled and sweetened caf wasn't bad at all, she decided, and drained her cup.

After a few moments, Luke sipped at his whiskey and made a face. "I don't know how you can drink this stuff, Han. It makes my eyes water."

"Only the first taste," Han replied. "It gets better after that." Leia was glad Han at least answered her brother, and smiled as she watched Luke take a large swallow and shut his eyes tightly as the liquid burned his throat.

"Hello, Han," a silky voice said from behind Leia. The trio turned to the voice. An elegant, dark skinned human female stood behind Han's chair. Leia immediately knew this was Salla Zend. _She could be beautiful, except her eyes are so hard,_ Leia thought, instantly sizing her up.

"Salla," Han said neutrally. "Nice of you to show up. This is my wife, Leia Organa, and my.. friend Luke Skywalker."

"Hello," Salla said politely. "It's very nice to meet the woman who finally caught the 'great' Han Solo." She returned her gaze to Han. "If I had known this is what it would take to snare you, I could have arranged for you to lose your sight, too."

Han's expression closed off and he turned his face from her, his mouth tight with anger. "Would you like to have a seat?" Leia said formally, uncertain whether she should try to salvage the situation. She didn't like this woman. Han had been right when he ran away from marrying her.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Salla said with a smirk.

"You don't wish to negotiate with the New Republic?" Luke said surprised.

"Why would I want to do that?" she said, laughing. "The Hutts will be making me a rich woman in a few days."

Leia and Luke instantly stood up and reached for their lightsabers. At least Leia _tried_ to reach for hers. The room began spinning, and her fingers missed the hilt of her saber. She lurched forward a step, and dropped awkwardly to her knees.

"Leia!" Luke cried as he moved to his sister's side, igniting his lightsaber. He looked at Salla Zend and distantly realized she was laughing, but he couldn't focus on her face. Luke's fingers went numb and his saber clattered to the floor, leaving a burn mark before automatically turning off. A second later, Luke dropped next to his sister. By this time, Han was struggling to get to his feet, his blaster already in his trembling hand. He waved it unsteadily in Zend's direction. Salla moved out of the line of fire, stepped past the prone body of the Princess, and snatched the blaster from the swaying Corellian.

"You.. you drugged us!" Han spat at his former lover. "Leia's pregnant! You could injure our children!"

"She'll be fine, and so will your half-breeds, Solo, if she gets to a decent medical clinic quickly," Salla shot back harshly. "I can't say the same for you, however."

Han's legs gave out, and as he collapsed to the floor his awareness left him.

* * *

Chewbacca was becoming more than a bit concerned. His friends had been gone far too long, and he had made numerous, unsuccessful attempts to reach them on their comlinks. Finally, the Wookiee could wait no more. Grabbing his bowcaster, he roared instructions to C-3PO and R2-D2. Without waiting to hear Threepio's arguments, Chewie stalked out of the ship, locking the ramp behind him. Threepio turned to his companion. "Why do these things _always_ happen to droids?" he keened.

It didn't take Chewie long to reach the address of the dingy bar. He entered the run-down establishment with great caution, sniffing the smoky air. His humans had been here, although their scent was weak. The Wookiee eyed the wasted patrons sitting in the bar. Eight humans and humanoid beings sat around in small groups. Chewie looked over at the bartender and felt his fur stand on end. The bartender was leaning over the far side of the bar, showing one of his patrons a silver cylinder object, and comparing it to a second silver object. _Lightsabers!_ Chewie's eyes went to a gunbelt with a holstered blaster lying on the bar. It was unmistakably Han's. Chewie was unable to restrain himself. Letting out a huge, angry roar, he pointed his bowcaster at the bartender. Pandemonium broke out. Humans and other beings that had appeared half-dead suddenly found the strength to move, and move swiftly. Those closest to the door fled, while others dove down under the tables where they had been sitting, as if somehow the thin wood might protect them from a Wookiee with a bowcaster. The patron on the barstool jumped over the bar, pushing the bartender aside. Glass shattered as the drunken customer crashed into the shelves of bottles stacked behind the bar. The ugly bartender dropped the lightsabers and reached for the blaster, but he was unable to pull Han's gun quickly enough from the holster. By the time he looked up, the enraged Wookiee was standing across the bar, pointing the bowcaster directly in his face. The color drained from the man's face as he dropped the blaster and slowly raised his hands above his head. "Please, please don't kill me," he stuttered. "I don't have many credits, but take 'em!" He indicated to a small cash box at the end of the bar.

Chewie gave a deep, threatening growl, and without taking his eyes from the bartender, put Han's blaster back into the holster and draped the belt over his shoulder. Chewie then stooped down and picked up both lightsabers that had fallen to the floor in the turmoil. Chewie placed one saber in his pouch, and held the other under the nose of the bartender. *Where are the owners of these?* he demanded.

"I don't understand you," the bartender pleaded with the giant Wookiee. "Someone gave me those things! I didn't steal them!" Chewie gave a roar of frustration, placed the second saber in his pouch and held up three fingers. When the bartender just shook his head in fear, Chewie drew back his fist and pounded it directly into the human's nose. The man's nose made a sickening crunch and he dropped to the floor behind the bar with a thud. Chewbacca stalked out of the bar, snarling at the people still cowering under the tables.

* * *

Luke regained consciousness in a dark alley. He sat up quickly, which made his head spin. Leia was laying next to him, moaning. "Leia," Luke said softly, touching her face. "Are you all right? Wake up!"

Leia's eyes opened. "Han!" she said softly. "They have Han."

"We'll get him back, sister," Luke replied. "But first we need to get you to a doctor."

Leia looked up at Luke, for a moment confused. Then she understood. "My babies! Something is wrong with my babies!" she whispered in fear.

"They're alive, Leia," Luke tried to reassure her. Luke stood and picked his sister up, not wanting her to walk. With his Force-senses still clouded by the drug, it was difficult for Luke to carry Leia. He staggered out of the alley, and down the dark street.

Leia wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and tried not to cry. "He didn't want to come here," she murmured against Luke's shoulder. "I should have listened to him. This is all my fault."

"No, Leia," Luke argued adamantly. "You can't see into the future. No one can - believe me, I have tried." The Jedi was beginning to worry about his ability to carry Leia much farther. He hadn't recovered from the drugging, and his legs and arms were trembling. He rounded a corner, and in the process nearly collided with a very large, very worried Wookiee.

* * *

Salla Zend watched out of her viewport as Nal Hutta grew smaller and smaller. Sitting in the cockpit with her were her two employees, a pair of dirty human men that her lover had hired for this job. Her 'cargo' was locked safely away. Soon she would be rid of them and her lover would rejoin her. Together, they would be rich. Together, they would own a fleet of ships. She smiled, reached over and flipped the 'send' switch on the console. Within hours, the _Wild Karrde _would receive this private signal, and soon they could begin their life of ease.

* * *

The cell was freezing cold, and Han lay curled on his side trying to preserve body heat. He was dressed only in his slacks - his jacket, shirt and boots had been removed before he had regained consciousness. His wrists were shackled to a chain around his waist and his ankles were also bound together. Other than a bottle of stale water, the only other object in the tiny room was a bucket so he would not have to soil the floor. All in all, Han was miserable. The only thing that gave him hope was the words Salla said before he lost consciousness - _"She'll be fine if she gets to a decent medical facility." _Han hoped those words meant Leia and Luke were safe.

The door slid open, letting in a small amount of warm air. Even that was a relief to his frozen body. Han struggled into a seated position. "Who's there?" his hoarse voice demanded.

"Just your jilted ex-lover, Solo," Zend sneered. "Do you like your accommodations? All the comforts of home?"

"Salla," Han said. He knew his only chance was trying to appeal to the person she used to be, the Salla he remembered. "You don't have to do this. If you need money, I can get it for you. Whatever the Hutt is paying you, Leia will double it."

Salla crouched down next to the man she once wanted to marry. "How does it feel to be a pet for a Princess and a Jedi, Solo? Someone they can parade around and feel superior to - just so they can show the galaxy what good people they are for taking care of a blind smuggler?" she taunted him.

"It's not that way, Salla," Han said carefully. He didn't want to antagonize her, but he still added, "Leia and I love each other."

"Sure you do, Solo." She laughed. "You have her completely fooled, I can tell. All that sabacc playing has really paid off for you."

"You have it all wrong," Han said evenly. "I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love."

"You mean like me?" she shot back angrily.

"You never loved me, either," Han replied. "If you were really honest with yourself, you could admit that."

Salla laughed and grabbed Han's face in a hard, painful grip, her fingernails digging into his jaw. Her lips found the Corellian's, even as he tried to wrench his head aside. Once she was satisfied that she had made him submit to her intimate kiss, she pulled back. Whispering softly into his ear she said, "You shouldn't be so opposed to kissing me, Solo. Believe me when I say this is the last time you will feel a woman's lips on yours." She stood and left.

* * *

Leia was laying on the cot in Han's room while Luke held her hand. The _Millennium Falcon_ was in hyperspace, headed full speed to Coruscant. Chewbacca was pacing the hallways, agitated, knowing they were going in the opposite direction of Tatooine and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt like he was being torn in two. Ultimately, Chewie knew what Han would want - Leia and his children would be more important to him than his life. So, despite his desire to head to Tatooine immediately, Chewbacca had conceded to Luke's decision to get Leia medical attention first.

Luke sat with his eyes shut, trying to find a way to help both his sister and his friend. While he could still sense the presence of the twins inside Leia, she was spotting blood. When they reached Coruscant, they might very well be too late to save the babies. Luke knew if Leia lost both her children and Han she might not recover from the emotional blow. Desperately, Luke pushed himself deeper into his Force trance, trying to find a solution.

* * *

Talon Karrde was furious. His new navigator, Aspey Plue, had stolen a small but very expensive hyperspace capable shuttle and taken off from the _Wild Karrde_ hours earlier. _I should never have trusted that little slimy worm_, Karrde fumed._ I really fell for his bragging and so-called credentials. _The buzzer on his desk sounded. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Sir," his young communication expert said crisply. "I have traced the encrypted signals sent to Plue's quarters, like you requested."

"And?"

"The signals were coming from a private freighter, directly outside the Nal Hutta system."

Karrde frowned. The Nal Hutta system was the next destination of the _Millennium Falcon_. "Who was it from, and what did it say?"

"It was from someone named Zend," the communication officer stated. "The exact words were...'_Solo in custody, meet me on Tatooine'."_

Talon Karrde shook his head. _You sure live up to your reputation_, _Solo_, he thought wryly. Karrde returned to his bridge and ordered a call placed to the _Millennium Falcon_.

* * *

En route to Coruscant

Luke sat next to Leia's bed in deep meditation. _Stop the ship, Luke. Leave hyperspace, now._ The young Jedi's eyes snapped open, uncertain what he had 'heard'.' Stop the ship? They were in the middle of nowhere. Chewie was already beside himself with worry over both Leia and Han. If he told the Wookiee to stop, Chewie might just decide to rip him in two out of frustration. Still, the intense feeling persisted. Luke rose from the floor, kissed his sleeping sister on her forehead, and went to the hold of the ship.

"Chewie, we need to stop the ship," Luke said, watching the Wookiee worriedly.

*Stop?* Chewie growled. *We are not near any system with a medical facility. Why do you wish to stop?*

Threepio helpfully translated the Wookiee's words to Luke. The young Jedi didn't know how to tell Chewie the truth. "Chewie, I just have a feeling," he said tentatively. "I think the Force has told me to stop."

*A _feeling_?* Chewie roared at Luke. *You _think_ the Force has told you to stop? This is nonsense! We cannot stop in the middle of nowhere - it is wasting precious time. Time we do not have!*

Threepio backed nervously away from the angry Wookiee and translated. "I don't believe Chewbacca thinks it is a good idea, Master Luke," Threepio added helpfully.

"I understand," Luke tried to reason with Chewie. "Please? I can't explain it any better. Do you think I would ask you this if I didn't think it was important? Han and Leia mean just as much to me as they do to you, Chewie."

Chewie gave a bark of frustration. *I hope you know what you are doing, Young One.* He left for the cockpit, to do as Luke requested, despite having grave misgivings.

Luke followed the Wookiee to the cockpit. "Thank you, Chewie. I know this is taking a huge leap of faith on your part."

They sat down at the controls, and Chewie pulled the _Falcon_ from hyperspace. The stars became clear and sharp. Once stopped, Chewie turned in his seat and looked expectantly at the young Jedi. *Now what?*

Luke shrugged. That always seemed to be the problem with Force feelings. They were so vague. "I guess we wait for a while, okay?" he looked at Chewie. Chewie gave a deep sigh, borne of frustration. They waited.

* * *

Tatooine

Salla Zend's ship arrived on Tatooine, and she put her ship down near the palace that had once belonged to Jabba the Hutt. She knew Aspey would soon be arriving. Together, they would take Han Solo to his fate, and become rich in the process. She had dreamed of this day of revenge for years, and carefully planned it ever since Lando Calrissian contacted her over three months ago. It had been all too easy to fool Calrissian into believing she wanted to join the New Republic. His excursion to find smugglers to help the fledgling government had not been going well, and he had been pleased to hear she was interested.

Everything was working perfectly, but suddenly the idea of sending Han to his death depressed her, and she got angry at herself for having second thoughts. _He deserves this,_ she told herself. _He deserves this, and don't you ever forget it!_

* * *

Deep space

Chewie sat drumming his clawed fingers on the cockpit console. He was about to tell Luke to forget the Force, he was not waiting any longer. Luke was still sitting next to him, in the pilot's seat. The seat that should be Han's. Would still be Han's if not for Darth Vader, Luke's father. Before Chewie could express his dark thoughts, Luke turned to him and said sadly, "I guess I was wrong. There is nothing here. Let's go."

Chewie nodded, and reached for the controls when the communication board lit up. His hand changed direction and he turned on the message. _"This message is to Luke Skywalker or Princess Organa-Solo. This is Captain Talon Karrde. My navigator has betrayed your friend, Han Solo. I am on my way to Tatooine, and I will meet you there to assist in his rescue. Karrde out."_

Chewie looked over at Luke. *What about Leia?* he questioned softly. Luke did not have Threepio behind him to translate, but he still understood Chewie's question.

"Karrde has a huge ship and a large crew. He runs a top-notch organization," Luke told the Wookiee confidently. "He'll have a state-of-the-art medical ward, I'm sure of it."

Chewie nodded his agreement. The two worked quickly to lay in a course for Tatooine.

* * *

Tatooine

Aspey Plue's stolen shuttle set down next to his girlfriend's ship. He quickly exited and caught her up in a kiss of celebration. "We're rich!" he shouted at her. "After today, everything we want is ours! I just don't know why we had to leave the other two behind. Letti would have paid good money for them, too."

Salla glared at Plue and then said calmly, "We couldn't handle all three of them. And Skywalker is supposedly a Jedi. We didn't need to take chances. Solo will make us rich enough, darling."

"Us, too," Smiy, their hired hand, put in. "We're in this with you, don't forget." The older man standing next to him nodded eagerly.

"Of course you will get your payment. You have been invaluable to us," Salla said with a forced smile. "Haven't they honey?" Salla turned to ask Plue.

Plue nodded, all the while thinking how good it was going to feel to finally dispose of the two bumbling idiots he had the misfortune to hire. He was certain no one in the galaxy would miss their worthless hides. Plue smiled congenially as he told the two men, "Go get the Hutt fodder, we have a business deal to wrap up."

Moments later, a chained and bedraggled Han Solo was pushed down the ramp. It was all Han could do to keep from falling. His legs were cramping and he was light-headed from hunger. He was roughly led to stand in front of Plue and Zend. "This is it, Solo," Plue smirked. "The Hutt will have you executed long before your friends get here. I just wish I could stay around long enough to be a witness."

"You're too much of a coward to wait around for my friends to show up," Han spat at his captor. "Good luck trying to spend the rest of your life hiding from a revenge-driven Wookiee!"

Plue's face got red with rage, and he made a fist and drove it into the Corellian's stomach. Han let out a gasp, and went down on his knees. "That's better," Plue laughed harshly. "You belong on your knees in front of me, slime."

He drew back his fist a second time, prepared to drive it into Han's face, when Salla stopped him. "We need to hurry, Aspey," she said, firmly grasping his arm. "This is wasting time."

Plue glared at her for a moment, then ordered his employees, "Bring him, and don't worry about how many times he falls."

Han fell down many times before the group finally made it before the throne of Letti the Hutt. Standing sightless before the Hutt was like a nightmarish flashback for Solo. Only this time he knew he was truly alone, with no friends to help him escape.

"We've brought you Solo, Oh Great Letti the Hutt," Salla intoned, trying to make the smallish Hutt feel more important than he was. "We ask only that you pay us the reward of five hundred thousand credits that you have posted for his capture."

_Five hundred thousand credits?_ Han could barely believe his ears. Where did this distant relative of Jabba's get that kind of money? And why would he think it was necessary to put that kind of price on Han's head?

The Hutt began laughing. "I think you misunderstood me, human female." The Hutt laughed louder. "The reward is fifty thousand credits, not five hundred thousand!"

Zend and Plue exchanged worried looks. Salla knew Plue had promised their employees twenty-five thousand credits each, which would leave them with nothing. Plue was not in the least bit concerned about the empty promise to his employees, but he was furious at the Hutt. Letti the Hutt was looking greatly amused.

"I don't think we misunderstood you, you fat slug," Plue shot back at the Hutt. "You think you can cheat us? We'll take Solo and sell him to the Imperial regions! They'll pay more than a measly fifty thousand!"

If Han were not in such imminent danger, he would've found this exchange funny. He grinned in Plue's direction, and goaded his captor, "Guess you're not gonna be as rich as you thought, huh?"

"Shut up, Solo!" Plue growled and took a threatening step toward Han. He stopped when the two dozen guards surrounding the Hutt brought up their laser rifles and aimed them directly at the small group.

"You will take the fifty-thousand credits, or die," Letti informed Plue. He was becoming bored with these people, and wanted to move on to a more pressing matter - torturing and executing Han Solo.

Plue and Zend knew they couldn't win. Reluctantly, Salla told the Hutt, "Fine, give us the fifty-thousand." She hoped Plue would be able to renegotiate the fee with their employees.

Letti the Hutt gave orders to his guards. A credit voucher was produced, and the four humans were quickly, and unceremoniously, escorted from the palace.

The Hutt turned his attention to Solo. "Finally we meet, Solo," he said casually.

"You really _did_ have a reward of five hundred thousand credits out there, didn't you?" Han asked.

The Hutt began to laugh again. "Greed works every time," he agreed with Han. "I like you, Corellian. Too bad I have to kill you."

"You don't have to kill me, you know," Han tried to bargain, while at the same time knowing he was wasting his breath. "The New Republic is trying to recruit people away from crime, and let them make an honest living. You could start a trend among Hutts - becoming an honest businessman!"

The Hutt roared in laughter. "Yes, Solo, I _do_ like you!" He turned his head to his guards. "Chain him up and bring the neural flays out. No sense in wasting time!"

* * *

Luke was sitting in the cockpit, staring out at the blur of stars when Han's pain hit him. Not just pain, but agony. A second later, Leia screamed. Luke ran to his sister's side, and found Chewie already in the room, holding her. She was sitting up in bed, trembling. "They're killing him," she gasped.

"We'll be there in less than twelve hours, Leia," Luke said shakily.

"Too late," she wept. "It'll be too late."

* * *

The first time the crackling flay struck Han's back, he could only gasp in shock at the pain. The second stroke across his abdomen had brought a scream of agony from his throat. His torturer had taken great care to make certain Han didn't lose consciousness. He was an expert at what he did, and while Han longed to allow his awareness to fade into oblivion, specialized and highly illegal drugs, expertly administered by the torturer, ensured he did not. Eventually Solo's voice lost the ability to make any sound, and his mind could no longer register the amount of pain his body was forced to endure. When the Hutt was finally satisfied, he ordered the flaying stopped. Han was barely aware of dropping to the ground after being released from hanging by his chained wrists. He dimly felt himself being hoisted up, and brought before Letti the Hutt.

"Watching you scream has given me great pleasure, Solo," the Hutt informed him. "I am sure my uncle, the Late, Great, Jabba is well pleased in his afterlife. I now wish to inform you that you will be executed tomorrow morning, at dawn. I have decided on an old-fashioned style execution, my friend. I have built a gallows in the old pod-racing arena. There, you will hang by your thin neck, slowly suffocating, until you are dead. Then all my invited guests will have a celebration around your dead body. Tables will be set up around the gallows and much food and alcohol I will serve to everyone!" The beings in the audience wildly applauded this proclamation from the Hutt, and Letti clapped his small hands together in glee.

Han was dragged off to the dungeon, and thrown carelessly into a dank cell to wait for sunrise.

* * *

Dawn, over Tatooine

The _Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace, and docked with the _Wild Karrde_. Medical personnel immediately rushed the Princess to Captain Karrde's medical facility, with Luke, Chewie and the droids following closely behind.

Captain Karrde greeted Luke and Chewie as they entered the medical wing. "I'm sorry we are meeting again under such terrible circumstances," he told Luke. "I feel partially responsible for all this."

"It isn't your fault, Captain," Luke assured him, as he watched his sister disappear from view. "We appreciate what you are doing to help us."

"My medical staff is truly state of the art, Luke," Karrde said quietly. "If there is a way to save her babies, they will."

"I know. I just wish I could be in two places at the same time. Han's in terrible danger. I need to get down to the surface as soon as possible."

"How many people do you need to assist you?" Karrde asked. "I plan on going with you, if it's all right with you."

"I think the three of us should be able to handle a rescue," Luke replied. "Can the droids stay onboard the _Wild Karrde_?"

"Of course they are welcome to stay onboard. I understand the Wookiee language, so I should be able to be of some assistance," Karrde said. "Tell your sister we need to go. She'll want to say goodbye to you."

Luke nodded and went into the small room where the medical personnel worked over her, running scans and connecting IV's into her arm. Leia looked up into her brother's blue eyes. "Save Han," she said softly. "I want my babies to grow up with their father."

Luke bent over and kissed Leia's cheek. "If it's in my power to save him, I will."

* * *

The Sail Barge and the smaller hovercrafts accompanying it made their way to the old stadium that once, long ago, thousands of beings used to watch pod-racers. The gallows had been built at the center of the stands weeks early, when Letti the Hutt was certain Dengar would bring him Solo. Denger may have failed, but the Hutt still had won.

Han was standing, arms tied upright, spread eagle at the front of the Sail Barge between two posts. He was facing forward into the hot wind and sand, his face and bare chest becoming blistered in the early morning suns. His head was slumped down to his chest since he no longer had the strength to hold it upright. The nerves in his body still twitched from the flaying he had received only hours earlier. Even if he did have the strength to hold his head up, it would have been foolish. The blowing sand stung his hypersensitive body, and made his blind eyes water.

A young Twi'lek approached Letti the Hutt. "Sir," she began, her head bent submissively, "Could I give the prisoner some water? If he is not awake for his hanging, your comrades will feel cheated."

Letti looked at the young Twi'lek. She wore a loose brown robe and her skin was a pale orchid color. He frowned at her, trying to remember who she was and where she came from. "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Oonala, sir," she responded. "My father is a spice shipper, and I am learning his trade."

"Ah." The Hutt nodded in understanding. "A young smuggler. Give Solo water, then. We do want him wide awake when he hangs."

Oonala bent her head in agreement. "That is a very good idea, sir," she murmured, as if the idea came directly from Letti. She retrieved a bottle of cool water from a server droid and quickly walked over to the limp form of the Corellian. Carefully she touched his cheek. Han moaned and his eyes opened slightly, but he did not speak. "Captain Solo," Oonala said quietly. "I have water for you. Please drink." She lifted the cool bottle to his mouth and poured a small amount over his cracked lips. Han opened his mouth and greedily swallowed as much as he was able.

"Why are you giving me water?" he rasped, barely able to talk. "What does it matter to you?"

"I am here to avenge my sister Oola's death," she whispered. "And, hopefully, help you escape." With that, Oonala pressed a small button hidden under her robe. Far off in the distance, barely heard over the noise of the happy party-goers on the Sail Barge, the palace that once belonged to Jabba the Hutt blew up into a million tiny pieces of rusty durasteel and stone. Oonala felt a great satisfaction sweep over her. No one would ever suffer and die inside the terrible Hutt Palace again.

* * *

The _Falcon_ landed next to the smoldering hole that used to be Jabba's Palace. The three occupants of the cockpit could only stare in disbelief at the ruins. Chewie threw back his head and roared in grief, pounding his fist on the console. *We are too late!* he yelled at the top of his powerful lungs. *My cub is dead! Those that brought him here will die, I will kill them personally!*

Luke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Again he understood Chewie. Not his exact words, but the feelings of grief emanating from his friend were intense and frightening. "Chewie, please!" Luke begged. "I need to concentrate."

*Concentrate? * the Wookiee roared. *On what? We should have come here right away! This is _your_ fault!*

Luke flinched from the accusation in the tone. "I don't think Han is dead," he insisted slowly, trying to reach the Wookiee. "I would have felt his death, I'm sure of it." Luke looked directly into Chewie's blue eyes, trying to make him see the truth in the words he spoke.

Karrde had been sitting silently behind Luke during this exchange. Finally he said, "Do you see that shuttle over there?" he pointed a short distance away. "That's the one Plue stole from my ship. I think we should check it out."

The three left the _Falcon_ and went over to the deserted shuttle. Karrde punched in the entry code and the ramp lower obediently.

The putrid smell of death hit them in the face. Trying not to gag, they entered the small ship. Two bloated bodies lay around the corner, both face down, arms stretched out stiffly in front of them. The first body, a pasty bald man, had been shot in the back. Karrde turned the body over. "Plue," he said flatly as he identified his former navigator.

Luke turned over the second body. This one had been shot in the upper chest. Death must have been instantaneous. "Salla Zend," Luke stated. He looked at Chewie. "I guess they must have turned their backs on their associates a second too long."

*Their associates are dead, too,* Chewie growled. *They just don't know it yet.*

* * *

Leia stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She felt numb from the knowledge of how much Han was suffering and she could not - would not - block his pain from her spirit. Leia shut her eyes as tears once again threatened.

_Leia, do not despair_, a soft voice spoke. Her eyes shot open, and she found herself staring at a shimmering apparition.

"Who.. who are you?"

_My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am your father_.

"No!" Leia cried as she sat up. She would have leapt from the bed, but the IV's prevented her from doing so. "You will never be my father! You killed my father when you destroyed Alderaan. And now you have destroyed Han! You blinded the man I love!"

The form bent his head for a moment and then looked up. _I cannot change the past, or the evil I did as Darth Vader. But you must forgive in order to be able to move forward with your life. The future of your children depend on this. Hate does not destroy the hated, but the hater._

"Earn my forgiveness then," she wept. "Save Han's life!"

_I cannot save his life, or restore his sight_, Anakin Skywalker said quietly. _His blindness has not destroyed him. Please, Leia, you must forgive me_. _If you search your heart, you will know I speak the truth._

"Leave me alone," Leia shouted at the image of Anakin Skywalker. "You don't deserve my forgiveness!"

Anakin Skywalker gave a sad sigh, and his ethereal form faded away.

* * *

The Sail barge reached the stadium and the occupants poured out to find the best seats, the ones closest to the gallows. Han was the last one removed from the barge, and when his arms were released from their upright position it felt like a thousand needles were jabbing at him as his circulation began returning. He briefly wondered what happened to the Twi'lek woman. He figured she had probably decided against trying to help him since the odds were so overwhelming. Han decided he was not going to be led meekly to his death. Once his arms were down, he swung the chain, still attached to his wrist manacles, wildly. One of the guards gave a cry of pain and fell. Han dropped to his knees, groping for the weapon he heard clatter to the ground when the guard fell. His tingling fingers found the weapon, and he rolled, bringing the weapon up and firing randomly, not knowing whether he was hitting anything or anyone. Screams of pain rang out as the bolts found targets. Then the remaining captors took action. One hit Han on the back of his neck with a rifle butt, and another kicked him viciously in his side.

Two others then jumped on the Corellian, beating him with their fists until the rifle fell from his hands. "Don't knock him out!" a guard yelled over the confusion. "Letti wants him awake!" The captors obeyed the shouted orders. Han was quickly shackled, his arms wrenched painfully behind his back, and his ankles held together with only a short length to allow him room to hobble. He was thrown from the Sail barge ramp, the sand burning his bare feet as he limped along. Han found himself wishing he could have one last chance to tell Leia how much he loved her. He could only pray the drugs Salla gave her had not harmed the twins she carried.

As Han was pushed and prodded into the arena, he heard a large roar well up from the crowd. _These losers must really have dull lives, _Han thought numbly as he was led to the foot of the gallows. The guards roughly grabbed his arms and hoisted him up the hot metal stairs to the top of the platform. Once at the center of the stage, Letti the Hutt began his speech. "My dearest and closest friends," he announced grandly. "You are about to witness the execution of Han Solo, the human responsible for my dear uncle Jabba's demise." The crowd let out a mighty cheer. "For your enjoyment, I will endeavor to draw out his death as long as possible!" Again the crowd roared its pleasure. "I have instructed the executioner to make certain he does not die immediately, but rather struggles as he hangs, and suffocates slowly!" The crowd cheered again raucously. "Let the entertainment begin!" Letti ordered once the cheers had died down.

Han was pushed over to the Niktoan executioner, who grabbed him by his hair and forced a coarse rope over his head. "The rope will go in front of your head, Solo," the humanoid being snarled. "right under your chin. That way it will allow you a tiny amount of air, at least long enough to keep the crowds happy while you kick and fight to breathe." He adjusted the noose and stepped back.

_I love you, Leia,_ Han thought desperately as he felt the platform give way under his feet.

Han was not sure if the roaring he was hearing was the crowd cheering his impending death, or the blood rushing to his ears. He was distantly aware that he was struggling, and that by struggling he was giving the crowd the entertainment it desired. He couldn't help it. His need for oxygen was too great.

An explosion rocked the stadium, and then another and another. The crowd went from cheering to screaming as bodies flew through the air, and the rocks that made up the seating area shot into the sky. Letti the Hutt was among the first casualties, his worm-like body splattering the shocked onlookers.

The guards and executioner were tossed like rags from the platform, where the hanging Corellian was still gasping as he struggled to breathe. Han was not aware of the explosions, nor of the precisely aimed blaster bolt that hit the rope directly over his head. He dropped to the soft sand beneath him, and lay unmoving as the rope still cut off life-giving oxygen.

A land-speeder roared up to the prone Corellian, arms reached out and pulled his limp body into the passenger seat, then tore away at breakneck speed. Once outside the confines of the arena, Oonala stopped the speeder long enough to cut the tightened rope from the human's neck using a vibroblade. She stared at Solo for a moment, wondering if she would need to pump air into his lungs with her mouth when he coughed and groaned. Satisfied the human was still alive, she turned her speeder to the distant, jagged mountains and sped off.

* * *

Luke had taken the _Falcon_ in the general direction of the nearest town. The three pair of eyes swept the surface of the Tatooine desert as best they could, but the _Falcon_ was unable to fly too slowly or low enough to make out small features below. There was no sign of life until they neared the town. A scene, eerily similar to the one that had greeted them when they landed by Jabba's Palace, now greeted them at the outskirts of Mos Espa. Black smoke billowed out of three holes blasted in the center of an ancient stadium. Humans and humanoids ran in panic and confusion. Luke and Chewie set the _Falcon_ down as close as safety permitted. They left the ship to investigate, locking the hatch behind them. Chewie grabbed the arm of a human male who was covered in blood and soot, stopping him from leaving the area.

"What went on here?" Luke demanded.

"The Hutt, the Hutt..." he stuttered in fear.

"Go on!" Luke snapped.

"Letti the Hutt was having a hanging party," the man quickly answered, his eyes wide with fear. "Then bombs! Someone set off bombs!"

_Hanging party_. The shocking words set Chewie off into a rage. With a roar of anger that Luke had never heard come from the Wookiee, Chewie picked the man up and whipped him like a doll across the desolate landscape. When Luke's eyes returned to Chewie, he saw the Wookiee was still holding the man's arm. Chewie snarled at Luke and dropped the bloody limb. Luke didn't know what to say to Chewbacca, and Karrde could only stare in shock at the severed appendage. The enraged Wookiee turned, looked at the small platform in the distance, and understood immediately what it was. Chewie started running toward the gallows, and left Luke and Karrde with no choice but to follow.

Chewie stopped at the base of the platform, looking up at the open trap door. His blue eyes, wide with grief and fear, turned to Luke. Luke ran to the top of the gallows. The rope, with no noose, dangled from the overhanging support. Frowning, the young Jedi looked closer. "Chewie," he called down excitedly. "This rope has been shot through with a blaster. Someone took Han down!"

*That still doesn't mean he was alive when they took him, Skywalker!* the Wookiee snarled.

Luke ran back down the steps. "He isn't dead, Chewie!" Luke repeated his earlier claim. "Someone beat us to the rescue! I know it!"

*Then it's a good thing they did, Young One,* Chewie said softly, rage still radiating from him. *For we would have been too late.*

Luke felt a chill when Karrde translated. He knew that Chewie spoke the truth. They would have been too late.

* * *

Oonala drove like a madwomen, heading to the distant mountain range that held her home. She heard the Corellian slumped over in the passenger seat give a moan and start coughing. He was regaining consciousness and attempting to sit up. "Just try to relax, Solo," she instructed him, and brought the speeder to a stop. "Turn around and let me cut the manacles off."

Once the metal binders were removed from Han's wrists and ankles, she opened a small compartment and took out a bottle of water. Carefully taking his bloody wrist, she placed the cool container in his hand. "Drink slowly, or you will not be able to hold it down," Oonala told him. She restarted the speeder and continued her journey.

Han nodded and took a sip. It hurt to swallow, but the water brought relief to his parched lips and mouth. "Thank you," he was able to say in a whisper. He put his hand to his neck and rubbed it. His throat had never felt so raw and sore in his entire life. "You sure like cutting things close." She gave a light laugh at his feeble attempt at humor.

"Where are you taking me?" Han croaked out.

"To my home, in the Sarlacc's Peaks," she replied.

"Sarlacc's Peaks?"

Oonala smiled and answered, "The range appears as jagged tall teeth from a distance, thus the name."

"Ah," Han said. "You have family there?"

"Yes," she replied. "My grandmother, my husband and my niece. My niece is the child of my sister, the one Jabba murdered." Her voice grew hard. "Her name was Oola, and he fed her to his pet rancor. When Jabba kidnapped my sister to use as a slave, he murdered her husband. I am now raising my eight-year-old niece." She glanced over at the human. "I will give you food and medical attention when we reach my home. You appear to be in need of both."

Han smiled in the direction of the Twi'lek. His curiosity prompted him to ask her, "Why did you rescue me? I doubt I was part of your original plan."

"No, you most definitely were not," she said. "You made things a bit more difficult, since I did not intend to destroy the arena. I guess it worked out. I would have felt bad leaving you in the dungeon when I blew up Jabba's palace."

"But you would have left me?"

"Probably," she admitted. "My plans had taken too long to put into place. Another opportunity would have been unlikely. At least my way you would have been dead instantly, and no longer made to suffer for the amusement of the Hutts."

Han continued to sip at the water, pondering how close he had come to death - again. After a while, the Twi'lek spoke. "My grandmother will not be pleased I am bringing you home," she stated.

"She doesn't like humans?" Han asked hoarsely.

"No, not that," she said slowly. "Once you are in our home, your friends will come for you. She may be unhappy to meet Luke Skywalker."

Han immediately thought of Darth Vader, and then dismissed the idea. No one knew Vader was Luke and Leia's father but him and Chewie. At least he hoped that was still the case. "Why would she not want to meet Luke?"

"My grandmother, Oloppa, used to be a Jedi, long ago. Before the Clone Wars."

"Used to be?" Han questioned. "I didn't know it was something you could turn off."

"She didn't 'turn it off,'" Oonala said. "She was forced out of the Order."

"Can I ask why?"

"She disagreed with their methods," Oonala answered him. "Her own mother, my great-grandmother, killed herself in grief because Oloppa was taken from home by the Jedi at a very early age. My great-grandmother never was able to recover from the loss. And my grandmother found out over the years that many families did not ever recover from their child being taken away. When she brought these problems up to the Jedi Council, they grew upset that she would dare to question the ways of the Jedi."

"That seems cruel to me, too," Han agreed. "Why would parents let their children be taken? Were they given a choice?"

"The Jedi claimed it was always 'free will,' but they put a great deal of pressure on the parents. Parents were made to feel as though they were failing not only their children, but the galaxy itself, if they did not release their Force-sensitive child to the care and training of the Jedi," she answered. "Once they had the child, the Jedi never gave another moment's thought to the grief and loss they left in their wake."

"So they made her leave, because she questioned this?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "They made her leave when she married my grandfather. The final straw, I believe."

Han laughed, and then coughed violently. "Good for her," he finally choked out. "But that doesn't explain why she doesn't want to meet Luke. He never did anything like that."

Oonala sighed. "She is afraid he may start up the old ways. This is especially a concern because Olatrella, my young niece, is very strong in the Force."

"Luke would never steal children from their parents," Han said firmly. "I can guarantee it."

"I hope you're right," she replied. "My grandmother is very ill and if her great-granddaughter were taken from her, she would die."

* * *

Luke and Chewie sat at the table in the hold of the _Falcon_, undecided where to search next. Luke stood up and was about to inform Chewie he needed to meditate when Talon Karrde came in the room. "Your sister is on the comlink, asking about Han," Karrde informed Luke. Luke nodded and walked to the cockpit, trying to decide how much to tell Leia.

_"Luke_," Leia's voice came over the speaker. "_Have you found anything_?"

"Han's been rescued already, Leia," Luke started to tell her, but she interrupted.

_"Already? That's great! How come you didn't let me know? I've been sick with worry! Is he OK? Let me talk to him_." The words spilled so fast from Leia, Luke was unable to find a place to interrupt her until she ran out of questions.

"Leia," Luke tried again. "There's more. We're not the ones who rescued him."

Silence filled her end for a long moment as Leia pondered the possibilities. "_Who did, then?"_

"We don't know," Luke admitted slowly. "We don't know where he was taken."

"_Then he could be in just as much danger now!"_ she shouted as her fear returned. "_You have to find him!"_

"I need to meditate to locate him, sister," Luke tried to calm Leia. "But I'm sure he's no longer in danger. I feel he's safe."

"_I wish I had as much practice with this meditation stuff as you do, Luke_," Leia sighed. "_Just find him, okay?"_

"How are you doing?" Luke switched the subject to his sister.

"_The doctor told me my babies are out of danger, but I need to rest_," Leia replied. She hadn't decided whether she should tell her brother about the visit by Anakin Skywalker. The appearance of her father had upset her more than she cared to admit, and she was finding it impossible to ignore his words of advice. The notion that Anakin Skywalker might be right was not sitting well with her. "_I'll be able to rest when you bring Han back_," she added pointedly.

Luke smiled at his sister's persistence. "I'm working on it, Leia. I'm working on it."

* * *

Oonala arrived at her home in the middle of the night. Han had gone from sweating to freezing in the course of a few hours. Fortunately, the Twi'lek had a small blanket that Han had been able to wrap around his shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He stumbled out of the speeder and with Oonala's help made it inside the warm home. Oonala's husband greeted them at the door. "Where have you been?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the human. "You were supposed to be back before dark."

"I had an unexpected complication," Oonala replied, waving a hand at Solo. "Han Solo, meet my husband, Uninarlle. Uninarlle, this is Han Solo. He was a prisoner of Letti the Hutt, and the cause of my delay."

The male Twi'lek carefully took in Solo's appearance, and noted his lack of eyesight. "You appear to have had a difficult day, Solo," he said. "Would you like some food?"

"That would be wonderful," Han whispered hoarsely. "But it needs to be soft food. I'm afraid I can't swallow anything too hard for a while."

While Oonala prepared something for her guest to eat, Uninarlle led Han to a refresher. "Do you need assistance?"

"No, thank you," Han said politely. "Just describe the layout. I'll be fine."

The Twi'lek did as Han requested and gave him clean towels and a loose tunic to wear over his burned torso. Before leaving the refresher, Uninarlle placed a jar in Solo's hand. "This is for burns. Apply it liberally to your skin."

Han nodded his thanks, and gratefully began cleaning himself up.

Uninarlle went to the kitchen. "You should not have brought him here."

"It was the right thing to do," she replied to her husband. "I feel it."

"I only hope your grandmother feels the same thing."

When Han came out of the refresher, he felt much better. Uninarlle offered Han pain medicine, which the Corellian refused. Han believed that pain medication took away his edge and the ability to defend himself properly, and he wasn't prepared to allow himself to drift off into a drug-induced stupor.

The smell of food made his stomach growl. Since he hadn't eaten in days, Han was famished. Oonala guided the Corellian to a table and placed soft, bland food before him. After what he had just been through, she knew he needed to be careful what he ate, and how much. Despite the mild flavors, lack of texture, and the difficult time he had swallowing even soft food, Han thought he had never eaten a better meal. When he was done, he thanked her profusely.

"You are welcome, again, Captain Solo," she smiled. "My grandmother has requested to meet you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Han replied, puzzled that a Jedi would want to meet him. Oonala led Han by his hand to a small bedroom and guided him over to a chair. He sat down and said tentatively, "Hello Jedi Oloppa, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello to you, Captain Solo," a shaky old voice replied. "I am pleased my granddaughter was able to save you from the Hutt. I sense you have much to do yet in your life." She reached over and took his hand in her frail one, grasping his fingers tightly.

Han didn't know how to reply to that, so he said simply, "Thanks." All this Jedi stuff was far beyond his comprehension.

"You will have a great role in helping re-establish the Jedi," the ancient Twi'lek woman said after a long pause.

"How?" Han questioned politely. "I'm not a Jedi, and I can't use the Force."

She gave a tiny laugh. "Just because you cannot use the Force, does not mean the Force cannot use you. I see you with many children, Captain, all of them Jedi."

"Many? How many?" Han asked nervously. Sure, he had always wanted a family, but now he was a bit worried - how many was 'many?' Solo felt the old Twi'lek's fingers slowly release his own.

When the old lady did not respond, Oonala said quietly to Han, "She needs sleep now. She is old. Come." She led him from the room. "I think you need to sleep now, too. The hour is late, and I am very tired, also."

"I'm so exhausted, I could sleep on a pile of rocks," Han admitted to his hosts.

"Rocks won't be necessary," Uninarlle said. "I will get blankets and you can use the sofa. It is very comfortable. I should know this.... I have used it on occasion after my wife and I have had disagreements."

Han laughed. Once his head hit the soft cushions, he was asleep instantly.

* * *

Luke meditated alone in Han's private cabin. A vision of jagged mountains came to him. Luke knew those mountains. Sarlacc's Peaks. Another vision followed rapidly. This one was of Han, asleep on a sofa - bruised, battered, but alive and safe. Luke opened his eyes and smiled. He rose and went to the hold where Chewie and Karrde sat, drinking caf.

"Go to sleep everyone," Luke grinned. "I know where to find Han."

*We should go now, then!* Chewie said as he stood.

"No," Luke pressed firmly. "We'll need to land in the mountains, and there are too many dangerous creatures roaming the mountains at night. Han's safe. He's asleep, and that's exactly what we need to be doing, too. Sleeping."

Chewie sighed and reluctantly agreed. The three went off to their beds to try and rest.

* * *

Han woke up in the morning by the touch of small fingers on his eyelids. He slowly opened them and felt the fingers pull back. "Hello," Han said with a smile. "You must be Olatrella. My name is Han."

"Yes, that is my name," the child said. "You can't see, Han." It was a simple statement of fact, said without malice.

"Olatrella!" her aunt called over to her. "You must not be rude to our guest."

Han sat up slowly, stretching his aching muscles. "That's okay, Oonala," Han replied. "She isn't being rude." He turned his attention back to the child. "Yes, I amblind."

"How did it happen?"

"I was put in something called carbonite," Han explained. "And it put me to sleep by freezing me. When my friends found me and woke me up, I couldn't see anymore." Of course, Han mused, he wasn't really sleeping while in carbonite, but he didn't care to go into those details with a child. He'd never discussed how terrible his ordeal in carbonite had been with anyone - including Leia and Chewie.

"Who put you in that freezing stuff? It sounds bad," Olatrella said, appalled.

"It _was_ bad. But the people who put me in it aren't alive anymore, so you don't have to worry about them, okay?" Han replied, not wanting to scare her.

"Okay," she said happily. "Do you want breakfast? My aunt is a great cook. I like breakfast best of all!"

Han was relieved at the change of subject. "Yes, I would love breakfast. But first, will you lead me to the refresher?"

The young Twi'lek girl cheerfully complied with his request. As she skipped back to the kitchen she glanced out of the window. An object in the sky caught her attention. "Auntie, someone is coming," she announced.

"Yes, dear," her aunt replied. "Those are Captain Solo's friends. We are expecting them. Please go tell your uncle they are here."

* * *

Moments later the _Falcon_ set down near the small stone house. Luke, Chewie and Captain Karrde exited the lowered ramp and were greeted by a tall blue male Twi'lek. "Hello," the man said. "My name is Uninarlle. I believe you must be friends of Captain Solo."

Chewie gave a excited bark and the Twi'lek smiled. Luke stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "You must be the person who rescued Han."

"No, actually that would be my wife," he replied. "She is the adventuresome one of the family. Please come inside. We have breakfast prepared."

The group entered the small house. Inside the front door, Luke greeted a child and took in the homey, comfortable surroundings. And Luke noted something else - the Force was strong in this home. Before he could thank the woman working in the kitchen for rescuing Han, or focus on the Force-sense he felt, Han stepped out of the refresher rubbing his face with a damp towel. Chewie gave a happy roar and rushed up to the startled Corellian, lifting him off his feet and turning in circles. "Chewie!" Han cried out in happy surprise. "Put me down you, furball!"

Chewie reluctantly obeyed, and set his friend on his feet. Luke came up to Han and hugged the Corellian. "We almost lost you - again," he said with affection.

Han smiled. "You have no idea how true that statement is, kid," he replied, touching the deep rope burn around his neck.

"I think we do have an idea," Karrde put in. "I can't decide if you are the luckiest man in the galaxy, Solo, or the unluckiest."

Han turned his head in Luke's direction. "Leia? Is Leia alright? And the babies?" he questioned worriedly.

"The babies are fine, Han," Luke reassured his brother-in-law. "Leia is on the _Wild Karrde_, getting medical treatment."

Han grinned and then answered Karrde, "Karrde, I would have to say I am the luckiest man alive."

"Please come and sit," Oonala requested. "Breakfast is ready, and I am sure everyone is hungry."

The breakfast was tasty and filling. The small group spent over an hour filling each other in on what had happened. Chewie was shocked at the torture Han had endured, although Luke knew through the Force just how much pain Han had suffered. Luke was upset, however, when Oonala told him how close Han had come to death by hanging. "Leia is never going to let you out of the apartment again, Han," Luke half-joked.

"Well, she did once mention locking me up in a padded cell, so maybe I won't tell her all the details," Han said with a laugh.

The Twi'lek child had been silent during all this talk, listening carefully. She had barely taken her eyes from Luke since he entered the home. The young Jedi was slightly unnerved by her intense stare. "Grandmamma wants to see you," she said, speaking for the first time.

Luke looked surprised. He turned to Oonala. "Grandmamma?"

The Twi'lek woman smiled at the Jedi. "Actually she is my grandmother, and yes, she would like to see you," Oonala said. "Oloppa used to be a Jedi Healer, back before the Clone Wars."

Luke rose and followed Oonala to a back room. To actually be able to meet a living Healer thrilled Luke. A very old Twi'lek lay covered in blankets, her eyes misty with age. Luke walked over to her quietly. "It's a privilege to meet a Jedi Healer," Luke began respectfully. "My name is Jedi Luke Skywalker."

"I _know_ who you are, young Jedi," the old woman answered him harshly. "You have a large task ahead of you, Skywalker. Rebuilding the Jedi will not be easy. Do not make the same mistakes they made the first time," she warned him, her dim eyes glaring at the young man.

"Mistakes?" Luke asked defensively. He immediately thought of his father, but said nothing further, not wanting to provoke her.

"Forbidding marriage, stealing Force-sensitive children from their homes," she said quietly. The expression on her lined face became sad and contemplative, as if a long buried memory surfaced. Then her demeanor changed and her face grew hard. "Thinking they are infallible, and that no one should dare question them. Those mistakes." The old lady suddenly sat up and shook a gnarled finger in Luke's direction. "Do not repeat them, or you, too, will fail."

Luke did not know what to say to the old Twi'lek woman. None of those issues had even been addressed by Yoda. Finally he said to her, "I will take your advice and follow my conscience and my heart. That is all I can promise you."

She nodded slowly, and seemed to accept his words as she lay back down. When she did not speak again, Luke tentatively approached a different subject. "Your granddaughter said you are a healer. Can you heal my friend's vision? Return his eyesight?"

"I am too old, my powers too weak," she answered sadly. "My great-granddaughter has much potential to become a Healer, stronger than I ever was. If she agrees, you can train her in the ways of the Force. Maybe someday, when she is well trained and strong, she will be able to help your friend. I cannot foresee the future. Perhaps the Force does not wish your friend to see."

"Why would the Force want Han to stay blind?" Luke asked with a frown.

"You are too close to your friend to see this truth," she stated. "He has no abilities in the Force himself, but Force-sensitives are drawn to him. His blindness only enhances this gift. If you wish to find Force-sensitives and re-establish the Jedi your friend can be of great assistance, simply by accompanying you during your travels."

The old woman's words startled Luke, but somehow he understood and felt that perhaps without her pointing out this truth to him, he never would have seen this in Han. It would certainly explain much of Han's so-called 'luck.' Had Obi-Wan been drawn to Han by the Force? Maybe it even explained the Jedi history room, and why the initial, strange Force sensations Luke experienced in the room had never returned when his brother-in-law left the area. It gave Luke a great deal to think about.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Jedi Oloppa," Luke bowed his head to her. The old lady nodded and turned her head away from Luke, dismissing him from her room.

* * *

After walking their guests to the ramp of the _Falcon,_ the Twi'lek family said farewell to their unexpected company. Han turned to Oonala. "Thanks again for saving my life," he said sincerely. "If there's anything I can ever do to help you or your family, please let me know."

Oonala smiled. "You're welcome again, Captain Solo. Who knows - someday we may meet again."

"I hope someday in the future you will consider bringing your niece to Coruscant," Luke added. "I believe your grandmother is correct. She has great potential in the Force."

Oonala looked at her young niece. "Perhaps someday she will decide to go to Coruscant to become a Jedi. That decision will be entirely hers, right 'Trella?"

The child nodded at her aunt, and impulsively ran up to Han and hugged him before turning and running back to her house. The Twi'lek couple turned and followed their niece back home.

Han stood speechless for several long moments. "Trella?" he asked softly. "Did she just call her niece _Trella_?"

Luke looked at his brother-in-law's shocked expression. "It's a coincidence, Han," he said uncertainly. "Olatrella has never been to Coruscant. She has been living on Tatooine with her relatives for over a year."

Han nodded his agreement with a sigh of relief and Chewie put his arm around his partner, guiding him to the _Falcon's_ ramp.

* * *

It didn't take long for the _Falcon_ to return to the _Wild Karrde_. Han had been overjoyed that Leia and the babies were healthy. Leia had been less pleased at Han's condition, even though he insisted he was fine. Still, he had reluctantly submitted to a physical exam, and tests on his nervous system to ensure no lasting damage had been done by the neural flay.

The next day they left for Coruscant. The group sat around the table in the hold, while Leia put more bacta gel on Han's neck, and listened to all the stories. "So I suppose you intend to drag my husband from one side of the galaxy to the other looking for Force-sensitives," Leia asked her brother, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well...," Luke said hesitantly.

Han laughed at Luke's discomfort. "You don't want me to get bored, do you?"

"I don't mind boredom, Master Luke," Threepio put in. "You don't think it will be necessary for a droid to help you locate Force-sensitives?"

Luke shook his head fondly at the golden droid. "No, Threepio," he said. "I think Leia will be needing your help more than I will."

His sister shot him a look that said _Thanks a lot!_ "I'm coming with you while I can," Leia's tone told them there would be no arguing. Putting her index finger on the bridge of Han's nose she added, "Once I get in my eighth month, you are staying home with me until the babies are born. Understand?"

"Yes, dear," Han said with mock meekness, trying desperately not to grin since Leia seemed so serious.

"And don't get any ideas about having dozens of kids," she said with a laugh to lighten her words. "I'm the one that has to have them, nerfherder!"

"Hey!" he protested. "I just repeated what the old lady told me."

Leia turned her attention back to Luke. "Do you really think this Twi'lek child can someday restore Han's eyesight?"

"I don't know, sister," he replied truthfully. "Olatrella is very young, but she has great potential to be a strong Healer. I truly believe there will be a chance for her to Force-heal Han when she grows up and becomes a Jedi, and that's more hope than what the doctors have given. And who knows... maybe, somewhere, there is another Jedi Force-Healer, already trained. All we can do is search."

"Ya know," Han put in. "I would love someday to be able to get my eyesight back, but until then, everything I really need is right here on this ship."

Leia leaned over and kissed her husband. Luke watched them, feeling a deep sense of peace. _This_ _blindness could have aged him and made him bitter_, Luke thought, _instead it matured him and gave him wisdom. Han has more than most people have, even without his sight. _Luke was startled when a clear Force-vision came to him showing Han and Leia, surrounded by five children of various ages. Whether or not Han could see was not clear in his vision, but Han was happy, as were Leia and the children. He shook his head to clear the image from his mind and grinned at his inside knowledge.


End file.
